Leading The Way
by Ardeth Saunders
Summary: A new baby for Loralei and Frank leads the way to life changing decisions for Farron and Kara. [Co-authored by TheDreamyOne]
1. Coming Home

**TITLE****:  "Leading the Way"**

**AUTHORS****:  The Dreamy One & Ardeth Saunders **

**RATING****:  R [Language and adult content]**

**SYNOPSIS****:  A new baby for Loralei and Frank leads the way to life changing decisions for Farron and Kara.**

**GENRE****:  Romance  **

**DISCLAIMER****:  _UC:  Undercover_ and its cast of characters belong to the writers, creators, NBC, and a dozen others.  NO infringement intended.  All other original characters belong solely to the authors.**

**AUTHORS' NOTES****:  Ardeth Saunders:  This is the first collaboration for me with Ms. Dreamy.  She has offered great advice and plot assistance in the past, and I asked her to join me on this particular fic because I thought it would be a kick writing with her.  I thought I could tackle Loralei and Frank and she could take on Farron and Kara, since she has done such a wonderful job with them previously [Please see "Eyes Wide Shut"].  This fic is a fun romp, and I sincerely hope everyone enjoys!  Sit back, get comfy, and smile!  **

**TheDreamyOne****:**  **I can't express just how excited I am to be working on this fic with Ms. Saunders.  She has captivated me time and again with her tales and characters.  I was literally swept away by Farron.  I am honored to be contributing to this story and I truly hope you enjoy!! ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

COMING HOME 

Donovan began to pace impatiently in the crowded airport.  There were few things he hated more than standing amongst a seeming five billion people waiting and watching.  Of course, he would do it regardless of the people, regardless of _anything_.  Loralei had been away a total of two weeks, and both he and Rachel missed the hell out of her.  She had taken off to Texas to flesh out her dissertation.  She had had to visit a couple of prisons and conduct surveys.  He had no earthly idea why she chose Texas.  When asked, Loralei mentioned something about a college there that would give her access to what she needed:  supplies, a library, and several criminal justice instructors at her beck and call.  After she made the announcement of her impending departure, he fought against throwing a worried temper tantrum.  Two weeks ago, she was six and half months pregnant, and the thought of her being so far from home didn't sit well with him.  Not only that, but he also remembered that Rachel had come to them early, and he had no doubt that this baby would do the same.  After all, the new kid would likely be equally stubborn.  She had told him a dozen or more times that her doctor had put her stamp of approval on the trip, but Mr. Fretter [yet one more pet name to add to his growing list] wasn't satisfied with that.  His wife, his lovely, beautiful, gentle, stubborn as a mule wife, had dragged him along to the doctor's office and had her OB/GYN tell him face-to-face that it was okay.  Somehow, it wasn't good enough for him.  He didn't like it and wouldn't like it no matter how many doctors she dragged him to see.  Although they argued through the night, he eventually relented.  He wanted to accompany her, but his schedule would not allow it.  As a result, every inch paranoid, Donovan insisted Loralei take along a cell phone to call him nightly.  _If I don't hear from you by ten p.m. every night, I'll know something is wrong_, he had said.  She had laughed and made some silly flip comment, but he knew just from gazing into her eyes that she appreciated and understood his concern.  After all, the abduction by Huete's men had scared the hell out of both of them.  Once the drama died down, Loralei didn't find Donovan's overprotective nature so annoying.  She could have easily lost the baby just from the stress of the situation.  Even though she had gained a new appreciation for his protective nature, it didn't necessarily mean she had to tolerate it _all_ the time.  This was one of those times.  He had taken his pregnant wife to the airport [it had been packed to the hilt just like today] and stood back as she drifted toward an overly bright flight attendant.  He had groused about it all that day and into the night.  What had he been thinking?

Much to his delight and surprise, her two weeks away had been relatively uneventful.  It seemed as if there had been few dull moments during their relationship.  He was never sure when or if anything else would blow up.  He simply didn't want it to happen with her pregnancy, with her not at home where he could worry up close and personal.  Vaguely, he scoured the resources of his mind to ensure there were no other psychotic women floating around to threaten his life or that of his family.****  Missing her, wishing that she had never left, he spoke to his wife nightly, listening to her amusing stories about her experiences in Texas.  He had spent a major portion of his life as a single man.  Back then, he had never thought he would come to rely so heavily on the support and unconditional love so freely given by his wife and daughter.  It was sappy and mushy, but so very true.  To be perfectly and bluntly honest, he didn't know what he had done _before_ they came into his life.  _I'm drifting again_, he thought as he continued to pace along the gate where Loralei was supposed to meet him.  There had been no major problems, no issues with her pregnancy, and for that, he was profoundly grateful.  _Now if her damn flight will just come in_.  With the way his luck was running today, her flight would probably be late and/or canceled altogether.  

He glanced down at his wristwatch.  He would give Loralei another fifteen or twenty minutes to arrive.  After that, he would have to call Farron and Kara.  His brother and his girlfriend [_girlfriend…it's not as innocent as that_] had agreed to sit with Rachel while he retrieved his wife.  They had actually consented not only out of the kindness of their hearts, but it seemed as if they were as taken by Rachel as she was them.  Donovan smiled a little when he thought of his daughter with Farron.  At first, she appeared frightened by the man who looked like her father but wasn't.  However, when his relationship with Kara began to grow, Farron had begun to hang around a bit more and Rachel had grown to love her uncle.  She took great pleasure in yanking the shit out of his long hair.  Then there was Kara.  Her gentle nature completely appealed to Rachel's 'soft' side.  Although Rachel was showing the early signs of fierce independence, she loved to be cuddled.  Kara was very affectionate and loving.  All it had taken for Rachel to become Kara's best friend was a gentle hug and a kiss.  

Donovan's mind drifted again, and his off the wall thoughts of Rachel shifted to his brother.  He actually found that he was growing prouder of his brother by the moment.  How long had he and Kara been steady?  He wasn't exactly sure about the length of time they had been together, but it was a huge step for Farron.  As far as Donovan knew, his twin had never been in love, had never professed it so genuinely in his life.  Another thought entered his mind, and he smiled a little and shook his head incredulously.  Probably around three months after Kara and Farron began seeing each other, he and Loralei had discovered that Kara had moved in with his brother.  _They're living together_, he had asked in wonderment.  _Living together?  Did I hear that right?_  Of course, he was completely and totally happy for his brother and Kara, but was also a bit on the shocked side.  He thought that Farron being in love was a big deal, but his new living arrangement was an even _bigger_ deal.  It was a gigantic leap into territory that Farron had never treaded upon.  

At one time, he thought he would never welcome his brother back into the fold of his family, but he was slowly burying Farron's misdeeds, allowing him to take a rightful place in his heart once again.  His brother still had a long way to go, but he had gained tons of ground in the last few months.  He had stunned Donovan dozens of times with his selfless acts.  Kara was good for him.  She seemed to have grounded him and shown him what real love was all about.  It was amazing watching his playboy brother enjoying a solid, monogamous relationship.  Kara knew of his faults, but didn't seem to care one iota.  He hoped Farron continued to maintain the relationship.  It was apparent that both he and Kara were meant for each other.  Despite their differences, they meshed well.  _Just don't fuck it up, dear brother_, he thought.

Completely distracted by his thoughts, he missed Loralei altogether.  However, she saw him and ducked behind a wall.  Although completely exhausted from the flight and the strain of the baby, she felt a bit of elated joy filling her.  Two weeks without seeing his face and sleeping beside him had worn thin.  Actually she had been ready to come home after the second day, but she had had no choice but to stay and finish.  As she skulked behind the wall, she thought, _I wanna be naughty_.  _Goddamn.  I didn't check to make sure my belly isn't sticking out_.  She backed up a little and peeked around the corner.  Donovan was totally oblivious.  His back was turned to her and she smiled a little.  _Perfect_.  She had yet to make it to baggage claim, and she hoped she could sneak up on him.  How many times had he nearly given her a heart attack by startling her while _she_ was in deep thought?  It was time to turn the tables on FD.  

Donovan was gazing at the far wall.  Again, he was completely distracted by his reflective thoughts and had no idea that his wife's plane had landed safely.  Suddenly, out of nowhere, someone grabbed a handful of his ass.  Turning abruptly, ready to throttle whomever the idiot was, he saw his wife backing away with her hands covering her mouth.  _Shit, I hope I don't giggle myself right into premature labor_, she thought.  Oh God, the jet lag had messed with her mind.  It was insane of her to grab his ass like that.  _He is armed after all_.  That thought brought on even more giggles.  He was so surprised, so perplexed.  His expression seemed to scream:  _How could she sneak up on the great Frank Donovan_?  She had to stop.  She had to stop _right now_.  Her separation from Donovan had made her hysterical.  The men in the white coats weren't far away now.  After a moment, the surprised/perplexed look left Donovan's face and he smiled before affording a chuckle.  After all those years of scaring the shit out of her, she had finally paid him back.  For a moment, he couldn't do anything but gaze at her as she continued to giggle helplessly.  In two weeks, it seemed as if she had changed.  _Is that possible?  Or did I really miss her that much?  _When she was certain her husband would not strangle her, her giggles began to dry up.  If he didn't touch her soon, she thought she might scream.  She came toward him as fast as her waddling body would allow.  It was awkward throwing herself in his arms, but she really didn't give a shit.  He held her against him for a long time before pulling back slightly to place a gentle kiss on the side of her throat.  He inhaled the scent of her and mused that the past two weeks had been the longest of his life.

"I'm such a bitch," she whispered.  "I thought you were going to shoot me."

He pulled away and kissed her softly.  He wanted to lay a big wet sloppy one on her, but he didn't think the passersby would appreciate seeing porno tongue action as they hurried to make their flights.  "You're lucky.  I actually had my hand on the butt of my gun," he teased.

She reached down and gave his ass another healthy squeeze.  "Oooooh, butts seem to be a theme tonight."  She gazed up into his face and grasped his shirt.  She pulled him as close as her swollen abdomen would allow.  "I missed you, Frank.  I missed you so much."

"Why don't we snag your luggage and get the hell out of here," he said, maintaining a steady gaze.  "I can't welcome you home properly in public.  I don't want us to get arrested."

She bit her lip and smiled.  "Sounds interesting," she said.  "Would you like to make love to a hugely pregnant woman?"

"Yes," he said as he ran his hand through her hair.  "I'd like it, love it, I need, and want it."

"Screw the luggage, Frank.  Take me to the car right now.  The back seat should be big enough for us both."

*  *  *

_When this is over, I'm going to kick his ass, _Loralei thought as she shifted uncomfortably in the padded folding chair.  There were at least two thousand people in the room and it was stiflingly hot.  Of course, it didn't help that her eight-months pregnant body was covered with a thick black robe.  To add insult to injury, a stupid funky hat was pinned to her head.  She was certain she looked utterly ridiculous and if anyone took her picture, she'd kick his or her ass, too.  She turned and focused her eyes into the crowd and immediately spotted her husband, daughter, brother in-law, and lover in-law [_what does one call her brother in-law's lover anyway_].  She didn't know how she had spotted them in the crowd, considering the mass of people surrounding her.  However, she was pretty sure her irritation had sharpened her eyesight.  From her vantage point, she saw that Donovan had Rachel in his lap, and it appeared that he was coaxing her to wave at 'mommy.'  She could just imagine the look on his face.  He was probably smiling wickedly, mischievously.  After all, this had been all his damn idea.  _I married and reproduced with a jerk.  What was I thinking_?

After Loralei returned home from Texas a month ago, she had put the finishing touches on her dissertation and took it before the committee made up of several of her instructors.  She had had to 'defend' it to the panel of stoic professors before the university would hand over her doctorate.  Apparently, her hard work and time away from her husband and daughter had been well spent.  She passed the panel, published her dissertation, took and passed her comprehensive finals, and was then finally allowed to get her damn degree.  Finally!  After so many months of interruptions, she was done.  Hallelujah!  Amen!  Please pass the potatoes.  She had thought it would be the end of it for her.  All she had left to do was convince some unsuspecting university to hire her.  Of course, this was before her husband [_the jerk_] insisted that she walk and accept her degree like any other doctoral candidate.  She thought her husband had absolutely flipped.  Was he crazy?  She was fifteen and a half months pregnant, weighed a ton, and wore tents instead of dresses, and he wanted her to actually walk _in public_ in front of thousands to accept a degree?  Oh hell no.  She fought it with everything in her.  They had discussed it thoroughly one night in bed before she finally relented.

"Loralei, you've worked so hard to complete this degree.  At least celebrate it properly.  You don't want to sit back and have it mailed to you, do you," Donovan asked.

"Damn straight," she spat.  "Frank, look at me.  If you haven't noticed, I'm about to burst here.  You want to watch me waddle up to the podium, sweating like a pig, to accept my degree?  No way!"

"Baby," he said with a grin, "You do exaggerate.  Yes, I want to watch you."  He stroked her abdomen gently, occasionally feeling a kick here and there.  The new kid [neither of them wanted to know what they were having until the birth] was particularly active at night.  "I'm proud of you, my love.  You've achieved this goal despite massive and continuous interruptions.  I want you to walk, I think you should.  Besides, when will I have another chance to watch my pregnant wife receive a Ph.D.?"

She kissed him noisily on the lips.  "You could always divorce me and remarry a student," she said with a grin.

He laughed.  "Nope.  You're stuck with me for life.  Sorry to disappoint."

"What a harsh, harsh sentence," she said, feigning deep sorrow.  She sighed.  "Frank, I _really, really_ don't want to do this.  But if I say I won't, you'll drag me down that aisle if you have to, won't you?"

He nodded.  "Probably, just like I did when we married.  Will you do it?"

"Do I have a choice," she asked, mocking the patented Donovan eyebrow lift.

"Nope."

"Didn't think so."

Loralei grumbled incoherently as she waddled up the long aisle toward the podium where the Dean patiently awaited her.  If anyone said anything smart to her, she'd smack 'em.  She found her eyes wandering up to the crowd again.  Her jerky husband was whistling through his fingers as Rachel clapped her little hands.  God.  When this was over, she was going to make her life partner pay for this.  Oh yes she was.  _Back up folks, the world's largest Ph.D. candidate is about to explode_.  As she drew closer to the podium, she prayed that her water wouldn't break.  _Oh what a lovely thought_.  

After the ceremony, Donovan, Rachel, Farron, and Kara waited for Loralei in the reception hall of the auditorium.  It was the only place she could think to send them.  Otherwise, they'd never find each other.  It had taken her all of five seconds to discard the robe and goofy cap.  

"Hey, look who's coming," Donovan said when he spotted Loralei.  "The not so happy, disheveled graduate."

"I heard that, you jerk," Loralei said, not unkindly.  "Oh God, I'm so stinky and sweaty," she exclaimed as she fanned herself with a graduation program.

"Congratulations, Loralei," Kara said as she gave her a brief hug.  

Despite feeling as if she needed a thorough scrubbing, she returned Kara's hug.  Bless her heart; she didn't blink at the BO she was certain that was emitting from her.  "Thank you so much."

Farron approached next and planted a brief kiss on her cheek.  "Well done, sister in-law."                   

"You all are too kind," Loralei said.  "I know I looked ridiculous out there with my beach ball tummy."

"I think it's my turn now," Donovan said as he approached her.

Loralei reached out to take the struggling toddler from Donovan's arms.  She hugged her daughter to her and kissed her cheek.  Rachel responded by wrapping her arms tightly around Loralei's neck.  "_Your_ turn," she asked.  "After what you made me do tonight, I'm not sure I want you kiss me at all," she said teasingly.

"The hell you say," he whispered before kissing her lips softly.  "I love you," he said, his lips mere inches away from hers.

"Me too," she said. 

For a moment, they forgot that they weren't alone.  Together, Farron and Kara stood back and watched the scene unfold.  Farron tightened his hold on Kara's hand as he watched the tender exchange between his brother and sister in-law.  Farron was still a little envious of the life his brother had built for himself.  He had a loving wife, a daughter, and another child on the way.  He ached to have the same.  He often wondered what kind of life he would have if he married his Shel.  _Marriage_.  It was a novel thought, one once so alien to him that he thought he would never touch it.  However, as he watched Loralei and Frank, he reached for it, just barely touching it with the tips of his fingers.  It wasn't a thought so far away, not anymore.  Beside him, he felt Kara's hand move away from his so that she could take his arm.  She rested her head against him and he leaned down to place a gentle kiss to her temple.  She felt a fluttering in the pit of her stomach as she watched Loralei and Frank expressing their love for each other so unabashedly, so passionately.  How they felt for each other was exactly how she felt about Farron.

*  *  *

******Ardeth Saunders:  This is an inside poke at myself.  As some of you may have noticed, quite a few of Donovan's former lovers [in my fics, anyway] tend to be a little…looped!  Hahahahaha!**


	2. Reflections For Kara And Farron

REFLECTIONS FOR KARA AND FARRON

Kara was exhausted.  She had spent hours on her feet hobnobbing with guests at a young artist's first show at the art gallery where she worked as a buyer.  It was a fun show; the artist was into 'live' sculpture.  Basically it was just a reason to have a party and rub elbows with people with deep pockets who appreciate expensive and exclusive pieces of art.   

The minute she arrived home, she slipped out of her heels and flopped down onto the comfy brown leather sofa.  She leaned back and released a loud sigh.  _Damn, it's good to be home!_  If only she had enough energy to haul her butt into the bedroom and change out of her midnight blue cocktail dress and into something more comfortable.  No, that would wait.  The only thing she felt like doing was looking at the back of her eyelids.  Farron wasn't home, or so she thought, so there was no great hurry in moving from this one spot.  She closed her eyes and rested her head against the back of the couch.  She had nearly dozed off when the bedroom door closed and she could hear the pat pat of bare feet on the hardwood floors.  She opened her eyes slowly to find Farron standing over her, an amused look plastered all over his handsome face.

"You look tired, Shel," he commented as he sat next to her.  "But most delicious in that get-up."

"I'm beyond tired, baby.  I can't even move."  She gave him a tiny smile when he stretched out on the sofa, turned onto his side, and laid his head in her lap.  "Just what are you doing, Mister Donovan?"

Farron chuckled and grabbed the remote control.  "I was just about to get comfortable and watch the game.  Since you're rooted to this spot, I might as well make use of you."  

"I'm just so much furniture, am I," she asked incredulously.  Her hand rested gently atop his head and her fingers threaded absently through his silky mane.  She loved touching his hair or any part of him, for that matter.  Her hand left his hair for a moment and trailed over the exposed skin of his shoulder.  He had donned a tank top and sweats and looked comfortable.  Kara envied him that a great deal at the moment.  

"Never.  It's just an excuse to touch you," he admitted softly, turning his head just a bit to place a kiss on her thigh just above the knee.  

She watched him through adoring eyes.  He was focused on the baseball game.  Her gaze fell on the small scar just above his left eyebrow and she touched a gentle finger to it, tracing it tenderly, before she returned her hand to his hair.  

"What's wrong, Shel?  Did the showing not go well," he asked considerately as he took her other hand in his and brought it to his lips.  

She smiled.  "Actually, it went quite well.  I just didn't think it would ever end."  That wasn't entirely true.  She had wound up in a rather heated discussion with her best friend.  "It would have been more enjoyable if you could have made it."

"I'm sorry," he replied sincerely.  "I had that training session planned two months prior."  If it had been the local police department, it would have been easier to reschedule.  It was a bit more difficult to reschedule the FBI and DEA.  

"I know, I didn't mean it that way.  Really."  She was very proud of his work.  His training of both local and federal law enforcements in the ways of drug trafficking was a valuable asset to the crack down on drugs.  It was, in some small way, his chance at absolution for his misdeeds.  She would never take that away from him.  

"I didn't think you meant it that way," he admonished softly.  "Next time...I promise."  

"I'll hold you to it."  

His attention had drifted back to the game and her mind wandered back to the events of the party.  Amongst the guests was her best friend, Antonia Burgess.  Kara and 'Tonia had met in college and being from similar backgrounds, had become fast friends.  After college, Antonia had opened her own Art Gallery and Kara had unwittingly fell into a position there as buyer.  She had a good eye for art and often times purchased pieces and paintings out of pocket and sold them through the gallery on consignment.  It was an amiable working atmosphere and Kara came and went as she pleased.  

""Tonia, this show is going wonderfully.  I think I'll leave you to it," Kara said as she reached for her purse.

_"You can't leave me now, Kara Everett!  I need you," Antonia whined irritatingly.  _

_Kara fixed a steady gaze on her friend.  Her brunette hair was piled high atop her head and 'stray,' loose tendrils surrounded her perfect oval face.  Big brown eyes and a spoiled rich girl pout greeted Kara as she tried to gauge her friend's reaction.  ""Tonia, I'm tired...I just want to go home and..."_

_"Yeah, I know what you just want to go home to..." Antonia bit harshly. _

_Kara blinked.  What had she done to deserve that?  "Is there a problem?"_

_"No...why would you think that," Antonia asked sugar sweetly._

_"Because I know your fake sweetness when I hear it.  You've just never used it on me before."  Kara released a tense breath and slung her purse over her shoulder.  "Spit it out, 'Tonia."_

_"Kara...it's just...honey, I just **can't** believe you moved in with a man and left your mansion to live in squalor.  Darlin', he's just not **worth** you giving up your life."_

_Kara's face pinched in disgust.  She stepped closer to Antonia.   "I haven't given up a damn thing.  I exchanged a larger home for a smaller one and **that** is all.  What I gained far surpasses what bricks and mortar could give me."  _

_"You make no sense, Kara," Antonia spat insensitively._

_"I truly believed you would support me under any circumstances, 'Tonia.  You're supposed to be my best friend."  Kara shook her head as she turned away.  She took a few steps before turning slightly.  "And you'll be damned lucky if you ever have what I have.  You'll understand then.  If you're lucky."  _

Kara sighed and closed her eyes, her fingers still running through Farron's silky tresses.  She was startled slightly when he turned onto his back and gazed up at her.  "Is there something wrong," he asked softly.  

Unbeknownst to Kara, Farron had overheard her friends talking at the gallery a few weeks after she had moved in with him.  He had dropped by one afternoon to take her to lunch and while she had stopped to take a phone call, a few whispers indicated their disapproval of him.  He hadn't let it bother him at the time, but when he let his guard down, his doubts and fears would take over.  

Kara shook her head and patted his chest lightly.  "Not a thing, my darling lump."  She laughed freely at the odd expression he developed upon hearing her endearment.  "I feel like a long, hot soak in the tub.  Lemme up."  

Farron sat up quickly and was rewarded with a tender kiss.  He grinned devilishly as he watched her while she moved away from him, her hips swaying effortlessly as she walked.  He chewed his bottom lip slightly thinking he might just have to join her.  Later.  After she had a chance to relax.  

His thoughts found their way back to a night about three months after he and Kara had started seeing each other.  She had come by the apartment that evening as she often did on the days she went in to the gallery.  She had stopped by the liquor store on her way and surprised him with a bottle of his favorite Scotch.  He had been thinking about her that entire day, finding himself actually looking forward to her arrival.  For almost a week, they had both gotten caught up with the events of their every day lives and had been too busy too see each other.  He had found it rather bizarre that it was difficult to go more than a day without going into some kind of withdrawal from her presence.  He discovered how much he hated that feeling, that feeling of being without her.  The elation he felt the first time he had awakened with her in his arms, the same feeling he had each and every time he opened his eyes to see her lying next to him, that was the feeling he wanted, needed.  After the initial crushing embrace and breathless kiss after kiss, she had gone into the kitchen to pour him a drink.  He had found himself watching her every move and delighting in the fact that she was there with him and that was where he wanted her to always be.  

"Move in with me," he suggested as he moved up behind her while she poured his Scotch.

Kara had turned to face him and totally lost the concept of holding onto the glass in her hand.  It slipped through her fingers and dropped into the sink, spattering the deep amber liquid and shards of crystal in all directions.  

He gazed into her eyes, desperate to know what she was thinking.  It was more than apparent by the unexpected Scotch shower that she was shocked at his suggestion.

"God, I'm such a klutz," she stammered shakily and tried to turn away, but he held her firmly.  "Let me clean..."

"Kara, it will keep.  I know this is a big step...for both of us," he began as he caressed her cheek tenderly.  "I just don't want to go another day without waking with you in my arms."  He waited as his words sunk in.  When she smiled, the softest of smiles, and he felt her arms encircle his neck as her body molded to his, he was finally free to breathe.  "I'll take that as a yes."  She only nodded and kissed him hungrily. "One thing, though..."

"Anything, Farron..."

He laughed softly.  "Don't agree until you hear it, love.  I...don't think I can handle moving into your house.  For several reasons..."  He had been amazed when she didn't even blink at his admission.  Instead, she smiled knowingly, pressed a kiss to his chin, and gave him a swat on the ass.  "Uh..."

Kara laughed softly as she turned to clean up her mess.  "Baby, I don't care where we live.  If you prefer your apartment, then it will be your apartment.  If you ever change your mind, then we'll move into the house."  She squealed happily when he grabbed her and kissed her fiercely.  "I will miss the house, but it isn't going anywhere."

"Jesus," he cursed quietly.  Somehow he knew, without a doubt, that she understood exactly why he was reluctant to move into her house.  He found it odd, though, when she mentioned it she had said "the house" not "my house".  Had she already begun to think in terms of ours and not yours and mine?  The thought was strangely comforting.  Neither of them were ignorant to the fact that some of her friends, as well as a certain little pissant that worked for his brother, believed he was an opportunist and after her money.  He would be damned if he would just take advantage of her status and be labeled as a "kept man."  That was just not Farron Donovan.  Kara understood his reluctance and supported his decision without any fuss.  He also understood that if staying in her home were of grave importance to her, he would give over just as easily.  "Have I told you how much I love you," he whispered huskily.

"Tell me," she whispered in return.  "No, better yet...show me."

The ringing phone interrupted his thoughts and brought him back to the present.  "Hello?"

"Farron?  It's Loralei.  Is Kara home?"

"She is, but she's ah...unavailable."  He heard Loralei's giggle, although he imagined he could see her covering the phone.  "You're naughty, sister in-law.  I'll have her call you back in a few minutes."

"Sure thing, Farron."  Another laugh and the line went dead in his ear.  

He grinned, lifted himself off the couch, and made a beeline toward the bathroom.  He had no intention of disappointing his sister in-laws imagination.

*  *  *

Kara yawned and stretched her tired body as she awakened.  As she stretched, she felt Farron move along side her, snuggling against her intimately.  "Good morning, hot stuff."

His soft chuckle filled the quiet room.  "It's too early to get up, Shel," he complained and pulled her snug against him.  "We could stay in bed all day...making love."

Kara shook her head and wiggled out of his grasp.  "Farron Donovan, get your sexy ass out of bed."  She almost laughed at the faked wounded expression on his face.  "Come on...we're spending the day at your brother's.  I, for one, am anxious to see that beautiful little niece of yours."

Farron growled and rolled onto his stomach, burying his face in his pillow.  Oh, he was looking forward to the get-together; he just wasn't quite ready to get out of bed yet.  He heard the shower start.  She really was in a hurry to get to the suburbs and see Rachel.  Yes, his niece had stolen his girlfriend's heart.  

The night Loralei had called looking for Kara, it was to ask for help in looking after Rachel while she was in Texas doing research for her dissertation.  Kara had agreed readily enough.  Her schedule at work was extremely flexible.  While Frank was working, she took care of Rachel and it hadn't taken more than a heartbeat for Kara to fall under the infant's spell.  During the two weeks she babysat, there had been only two nights where Frank had worked late and Farron drove out to the house to stay with them.  The last evening, he arrived just after Frank had pulled into the driveway.  They entered the quiet house together to find Kara in the nursery.  She hadn't heard them come in and didn't notice them standing in the doorway watching her with the baby; singing to her softly as she rocked her to sleep.

Farron had watched her, completely taken with the sight.  He imagined her rocking his child, _their_ child.  Since he had met her, he ached for things he had never thought he wanted; a loving home and, yes, children.  

"Hush little baby now, don't you cry," Kara's hushed tones caressed and soothed a fussy Rachel.  She rocked her gently and patted her back softly.  "Mama's gonna give you a mountain so high.  If that mountain top's too cold, Mama's gonna give you the sun to hold."  A movement in the doorway caught her eye and she looked up to see Frank and Farron standing in the doorway.  She held a finger to her lips asking them to keep quiet.  Rachel was nearly asleep.  Farron approached her and knelt beside the rocker.  He smoothed Rachel's hair tenderly as he gazed up at Kara.  She smiled as she sang, "And if that sun is just a fireball, Mama's gonna give you a waterfall.  And if that waterfall can't be found, you'll still be the cutest little baby around."  

_Frank had moved into the room then, watching his brother with Kara and Rachel.  He silently wondered if Farron had any clue as to the wealth of love that emanated from Kara.  He could see in Kara the very kind of love that Loralei held for him.  He worried that Farron might not be ready for that kind of love and if he let it slip away, he might never be lucky enough to find it again.   _

Kara stepped from the shower to see Farron had not moved from the bed.  Big jerk.  She was really looking forward to seeing Frank, Loralei, and Rachel.  She bolted into the room and took a flying leap at the bed, laughing the entire way.  "Get up, get up, get up!"

"I'm up," he cried out as he grabbed her and hauled her naked body on top of him.  "See...feel how I'm up."

Kara rolled her eyes at the obvious double entendre.  "Yes, darling...oh baby, oh baby, ohhhh…"  What started out as a quip ended in a cry of intense pleasure when Farron lifted his hips slightly and slid into her.  "Ah...oh-okay...you...you win," she moaned passionately and met his thrusts eagerly.  What was another hour...or two?


	3. Poolside

POOLSIDE

Kara listened to the steady sound of the water drumming against the shower tiles.  She grinned knowing any moment she would hear Farron's loud 'Ahhhh' as he stepped into the hot stream.  As if on cue, she heard his almost sexual moan and began to giggle girlishly as she dressed into a casual pair of white shorts, a salmon tank top with thin, lacey straps, and a pair of sandals.  Farron loved to sing in the shower; something he apologized for profusely.   It was a habit he could not seem to break and, to be perfectly honest, she would not want him to.  She wondered if their neighbors ever heard him; if they did, none had ever complained.  He was loud and sometimes off key, but always zesty and full of life.  She found it endearing.  It was also a telltale giveaway to his emotions.  If he stepped into the shower and did _not_ sing, she knew immediately something was eating at him and she would do her best to find out what was bothering him.  She stuffed two large towels along with their swimsuits into a tote bag before heading to the kitchen; a goofy grin was fixed on her face while she listened to him serenade the world.   She needed to finish throwing together a couple vegetable and fruit trays to take to the Donovan's.  

*  *  *

For the first time in he didn't know how many months, Loralei was out of bed before Donovan.  He had a rare day off, and for some strange reason, he felt the absolute need to sleep in.  He groaned a little and nearly covered his head with the pillow.  His wife had felt the need to open the shades in the bedroom.  Normally, it was _his_ game, but today, she had claimed it and called it her own.  _Don't you think you deserve it, bub_, Loralei's voice suddenly asked inside his head.  Maybe he did.  Why was she up so early any damn way?  _Oh yeah_, he thought suddenly.  They had invited Kara and Farron over for a relaxing get together by the pool.  It was strange, but they had had little use for the pool when they first moved in.  Of course, as spring began to give way to summer, Loralei immediately insisted on getting the pool into shape.  Summers around their neck of the woods were often harsh.  Then again, there were other _things_ the pool might become useful for.  Yet more areas to utilize for further marital experimentation.  _Goddamn, I have a dirty mind_.  

Of course, there were other reasons for her early rising as well.  She had just entered her eighth month of pregnancy and couldn't manage to lie in bed for very long periods of time.  It was completely uncomfortable for her.  She could only lie on her side, and her back seemed to ache constantly.  In effect, his second job had become her personal masseuse.  He didn't mind, not at all.  From Loralei's viewpoint, this last critical stage of pregnancy was the most awkward phase for her.  Endlessly, mercilessly, she went on and on about looking like a 'beached whale' or a 'big cow.'  Nothing about her appearance pleased her.  She loved Rachel, already loved the new kid, but she declared time and time again that she would skip the latter phases of pregnancy if she could get away with it.  Despite the misgivings she had regarding her appearance, he saw nothing ugly or disgusting about her.  He never had, never would.  Sometimes at night while Loralei was asleep, he would lay awake and do nothing more than watch her, totally and completely blown away by the depth of his love for her.  At those times, he often thought back to when he first met her.  When he first laid eyes on her, had he known they would be together like this?  Had he had an inkling of an idea they would fall so deeply in love, marry, and have two children?  Had it ever entered his mind?  He once told her that he had known he would love her forever the first night they spent together, and he had meant it.  He had meant every word.

Loralei slipped back into the bedroom and noticed that her husband was lying on his side, hugging his pillow against his head.  His face appeared to be partially buried in it.  _What a switch_, she thought.  Wasn't it usually _her_ hiding from intrusions in bed?  "Are you still in bed," Loralei asked.  "What's this?  Have you decided to turn over a new 'sleeping late' leaf?"

Donovan shifted position and leaned up on his elbow.  She had donned a fuchsia colored silk dressing gown.  She had attempted to cover it with a multi-colored matching silk robe, but it fell open and flowed about her body.  She looked absolutely gorgeous, and he felt a sappy smile spreading across his face.  "Hell, baby, you kept me up half the night helping you get this pool thing going."

She stuck her lip out playfully.  "Oh, I didn't mean to wear you out."  She purposely avoided approaching the bed.  If she got back down there, she might not get up for the rest of the day.  "You really should get your ass moving, Frank, your brother and his lady love will be here shortly."

He moved close to the edge of the bed where she was standing.  He tugged on the robe as if he were a little boy fighting for her attention.  She reached back and slapped his hand.  Admonished, he grinned up at her playfully.  "Do you think they'll be here on time?  Do you _really_ think that, my love?"

She turned toward him and crossed her arms across her chest.  "Well, perhaps not.  After all, you _are_ twins, and if he's anything like you…"

Donovan reached for her again, but she backed away.  "Come here," he said.

"No way," she said with a smile.  "I still have a thing or three to do before they get here.  Why is it that you wait until I get as big as a house before you get all horny and shit?"

He laughed.  "Well, I think I must have been horny before, or you wouldn't be in this condition, now would you?"  He leaned up a bit further and reached for her again.  "Come here."

Loralei backed away yet again.  "Uh uh.  You _will not_ distract me.  Sorry, bub, but I have to get dressed.  If I can find anything that still fits."

He waited until she had gotten a bit closer to the bed before he moved toward her again.  This time, he had slid to the end of the bed and took hold of her arm.  "Loralei, for God's sake.  Come here."

She backed up toward the bed and sighed with mock aggravation.  She sat down, feeling even more awkward and huge than ever before.  He snaked his body around hers from the back and turned her face toward his.  He kissed her deeply as his free hand fell on her shoulder before progressing down her back.

She pulled away after a long moment.  "Frank," she whispered, "I feel so gawky and weird."

"I know you do," he said, "I love you, and to me, you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life."

"Do you want me to cry all over you," she asked with a smile.

"Nope, not unless you intend to kiss away every tear that falls on me."           

*  *  *

Loralei and Kara relaxed in lounge chairs beside the patio table.  A radio played in the background and both women were shaded from the sun under the large umbrella that covered the table.  They watched as Donovan and Farron slipped into the shallow end of the pool.  Donovan was holding Rachel, who looked positively adorable in her little baby water wings.  Even without the floating devices, Rachel was well protected from harm by her father and uncle.   Loralei couldn't help but smile watching the three of them playing.  Frank was holding Rachel at arms length, releasing her, and calling for her to swim to Daddy.  Rachel would giggle like a fool and kick and flail her arms until she reached him, which were basically two or three kicks.  He'd then swoop her up into his arms and kiss her all over her little face.  Farron laughed right along with them.  He adored his little niece and nothing was more heartwarming than hearing her laughter.  

Donovan suddenly turned Rachel toward Farron.  "Go see Uncle Farron, sweetie!"  

It was Farron's turn to grab up the little tyke.  When her little arms went around his neck, he hugged her gently.  

Loralei barely heard the tiny sigh that escaped Kara.  She turned her gaze toward Kara and found her watching Farron and Rachel very intently.  _Damn, the girl's got it bad._  Loralei's curious nature grabbed hold.  Kara and Farron never really discussed their relationship and for some reason, that made her even more curious.  "You really love him, don't you?"

Kara jumped slightly, startled from her thoughts.  _The twin brothers and the baby, what an adorable sight.  A happy one, too_, she thought.  Farron was working his way back into his place in the Donovan family.  Kara was extremely happy for him and hoped one day to meet the rest of his family.   At the moment of Loralei's question, the sight of Farron holding Rachel held her captivated.  He was so tender with her, so loving.  The weeks she had babysat for Rachel, Farron would stop by and spend time with them.  She wouldn't lie to anyone if they had asked, if Rachel was down for a nap, the two of them made out like teenagers.  Farron would wisecrack that they needed to be careful and hurry in case the kid's parents came home early.  Most of the time, he would get down on the floor with her and Rachel and the three of them would play.  Farron was damn good at patty cake.  Kara locked eyes with Loralei.  "I really do, Loralei."  She turned back to the three Donovan's "swimming" in the shallow end of the pool.  Rachel was happily making the journey between her daddy and uncle.  At the end of her path she would receive hugs and kisses.  Who would not mind that trip?  

Loralei smiled and nodded.  "I'm glad, really I am.  I just never figured you would hook up with Farron when I first met you.  You come from different worlds..."

Kara smiled wryly.  "You aren't the only one surprised by it.  I think both Farron and I still are.  My friends...well...they don't understand.  And Farron...he plays it off, but I know it hurts him."  She sighed, brought her knees up, and wrapped her arms around her legs.  She rested her chin on her knees and tilted her head to look at Loralei.  "He's told me everything, Loralei.  He's made some really bad choices in his life and hurt those who loved him."

"Told you everything?" Loralei wasn't altogether surprised.  Farron was normally forthcoming and never pretended or hid his faults.  Somehow, though, she found it hard to believe Kara knew the terrible things that happened between the brothers.

"Yes," her voice a whisper.  "Frank nearly dying when they were younger.  That was the beginning."  Kara saw Loralei nod as she spoke.  "I know about the girlfriends and lovers he took from Frank.  He's even told me what he did to you."  Kara sighed heavily and returned her focus to Farron as he frolicked with his brother and Rachel.  His smile was wide and genuine.  It reached his eyes and was dazzling against the dark tone of his skin.  Just then, he picked up the baby and held her at arms length above his head.  He laughed freely as she giggled and kicked her little feet, so trusting in the arms of her uncle.  She wished for him that same trust when he was holding his own child.  Suddenly, she felt very empty. 

"Like you said, he made some bad decisions, but it is wonderful to see the brothers together again.  Maybe that is, in part, due to you?"  Loralei wondered out loud.

"No.  I love and support him, but this is something Farron wants.  He misses what they had as children.  He misses his family."  Kara moved her legs over the side of the chair and planted her feet on the ground.  "He needs family, Loralei.  More than anything."

"And it's all coming back to him, Kara," she agreed.  She felt the baby move and gasped loudly.  What a wonderful feeling it was and she reveled in it each time it happened.  

"Are you okay," Kara asked worriedly, laying a gentle hand to Loralei's arm.  

She smiled and nodded.  "The baby's moving."  Something entered Kara's eyes and Loralei knew instinctively that Kara's love for Farron had far surpassed where they professed to be.  She wanted more than to be his girlfriend.  She wanted to be the mother of his children.  "Here...give me your hand."  She placed Kara's hand on her abdomen where the baby was most actively kicking.  Both women smiled and laughed, both thinking that the tiny miracle growing inside Loralei was the most precious thing that can happen between couples.

Donovan and Farron heard the ladies' laughter and turned their attention to them.  Donovan smiled warmly as he plunked Rachel onto his shoulder.  He and Farron left the pool and made their way back to Loralei and Kara.  "The baby's kicking," he told Farron along the way.  When they reached the ladies, each took a spot at the end of their ladies' lounge chair.  "How ya doin', Little Mama," Donovan asked as he lifted Rachel from his shoulder and sat her on his lap.

"Doing good," Loralei replied and leaned forward to receive his kiss.

Farron watched as Kara reached for the fruit tray and picked up a small clump of grapes.  She gingerly plucked one off and popped it into her mouth.  She caught him watching her and gave him a goofy wink.  He couldn't help but tease her.  "Hey...I'd like one of those."

Kara lifted a brow playfully.  "Oh?  Really?  Hmmm."  She popped another one into her mouth.  "Come and get it then."  

He leaned closer as she brought another grape to her lips.  He covered her mouth with his, stealing the grape from her.  He ground the small fruit between his teeth, sharing its juices with her as he deepened the kiss.  He felt her fingers tangle into his wet hair, just as his gripped the French braid at the back of her head.  He pulled away reluctantly at the urging of a loud "Ahem" by his brother and gazed into her sparkling blue eyes.  "Come into the pool, baby...swim with me."

Kara giggled as he pulled her to her feet.  Farron winked at Donovan and Loralei before he took a few steps and jumped into the deep end of the pool.  Laughing at his goofy behavior, Kara removed her cover-up, revealing her modest one-piece suit.  

She turned toward the pool just as Farron yelled, "Come on in, Shel!  I'm lonely in here all by myself!"  

Oh, now, how could she possibly resist?  She excused herself and went to the edge of the pool.  Farron was treading water in the middle of the pool when she dove in.  He waited a moment for her to surface, but when she didn't he was just a bit worried that she was up to something.  He could see her swimming under the surface.  Kara wasn't normally one for childish pranks, but he wouldn't put anything past her.  He dove under the water and found her.  She was treading in one spot, smiling at him through the water.  He swam to her and as they wrapped their arms around each other, his lips covered hers in a searing kiss, one that continued even after they reached the surface.  He held her with one arm while he treaded water with the other, both kicking their legs beneath the surface to keep them afloat.  Farron had to fight his urges; the feel of her wet, slick body against his was turning his thoughts in directions he dare not act upon at the moment.  He pulled away from Kara slightly to look at her face.  Apparently she was having similar thoughts.  The darkening of her blue eyes was his first clue.  Her hand slipping down his back to grab his ass was his second.  His third was her whispered, "I'm going to wear you out tonight, Mister."  

He grinned as he responded, "I look forward to it, love."  His lips captured hers again as they disappeared beneath the surface.

Loralei sat back and watched Farron and Kara in the pool.  She wasn't aware of it, but her husband was watching as well.  Of course, Donovan had known his brother all his life, but she saw a tremendous change in Farron even no longer than she had known him.  It seemed obvious to her that Kara was thinking of marriage and children.  Although she hadn't really spoken to Farron at length, just from the way he held and kissed Kara so very tenderly, she was more than certain the ideas were floating around in Farron's head as well.  Their love for each other was obvious and radiating from them in waves.  _Gawd.  Are these baby hormones with the new kid making me mushy all of a sudden_?  Loralei glanced at Donovan and noticed that his eyes were fixed on the couple as well.  She couldn't read his mind, of course, but she saw the dazed little expression on his face, and figured that his thinking was exactly in line with hers.

"Psst," she said as she prodded his body with her foot.  When he glanced back at her, she smiled.  "What do you think?"

He kissed the top of Rachel's damp little head before a smile broke out on his own face.  "I think it's pretty serious," he said.  "I've never seen Farron like this before.  I was just now working it over in my head.  Think about how far they've progressed since the first time they were together.  It staggers me, sometimes.  I never thought he would get so far with her, but he has.  I'm proud of him, very, very proud.  Honestly, I could see him wanting to marry her."

She nodded, sighing contentedly.  "Yes," she said, "I can see it, too.  They're a great couple."  Another swift kick issued forth.  "Ugh."

"You okay," he asked.

"Yeah, just another kick.  This kid is anxious to get out."

"Hopefully not as anxious as this one was," he said before tickling Rachel's ribs.  She broke into hysterical giggles, squealing 'bad daddy…no!'  Of course, to the untrained ears of non-parents, her words sounded more like:  'baaaa dahdee…no!'

*  *  *

Much later, dusk had begun to settle and Rachel began to yawn.  She had had a big day, with lots of loving attention from her uncle and Kara.  Donovan excused himself as he carried the toddler inside.  She was well overdue for some much needed rest.  Loralei watched Farron and Kara closely.  She wasn't a complete idiot, she could see that they wanted to leave, but both were being so very polite.  Of course, Loralei wasn't one to hinder the course of true love.  Purposely, she stretched and yawned, hoping she hadn't exaggerated too much.

"I have just suddenly gotten so tired," she said, acting her role to the hilt.  "I think Rachel's tiredness is contagious."

Farron and Kara exchanged a brief glance.  "I think we should go," Kara said immediately.  "You do need your rest," she said, her concern for Loralei clearly showing in her pretty, serene face.

"Oh no, no," Loralei said.  _I should win an Oscar for this performance_.  "Don't rush away on my account."

Farron stood and brought Kara up with him.  "No, sister in-law, Kara is right.  You do appear to be exhausted."

Although neither of them would admit it, they were anxious to get going.  Both felt their need and desire barely scratching at the surface, waiting to burst forth.  They each approached Loralei and gave her a hug and a kiss before leaving.  

As she watched them making their way toward the front of the house, Loralei giggled.  "They're so easy."  She reached over and grabbed her juice, slurping the glass dry.

"Rachel completely passed out," Donovan said as he approached his wife.  He noticed her secret grin.  "Where are Farron and Kara?"

She looked up at him with a mischievous smile.  "I sorta kinda sent them home."

He sat down at the end of her lounger and gazed at her curiously.  "You sent them home?  I don't understand?"

"Come on, Frank, you don't?  They wanted to leave, it was a bit obvious.  I think they were in a hurry to…well…you know.  So, me being who I am, I sent them on their way.  I feigned tiredness and they vamoosed."  She put her arms behind her head and leaned back.  "I so need an academy award for that performance."

He laughed a little.  "You never stop, do you?"

"Nope.  They're in love, Frank; I know how it is to want to make love to your man so badly that you're shaking.  God, the heat coming off them could have boiled all the water in the pool!"

Donovan ran his hand along her bare leg and moved it up to her thigh.  "You know that, do you?"

His eyes were dark and smoky.  Dear God.  _He_ wanted _her_.  "Uh huh," she said with a slight grin.  "I sure do."  

He leaned toward her and kissed her.  She wanted to break away after a couple of seconds, but he wouldn't have that.  He pressed forward and slipped his tongue into her mouth, teasing hers, exploring, tasting, and driving her completely batshit.

"If you don't back off, we're going to break this chair," she said after he finally gave her a chance to speak.  "It can't take it, Frank, I really mean it.  I can hear it creaking."

"Is that so," he asked against her lips, smiling gently.  "Let's go inside.  The bed is much sturdier."  He drew away and stood, presenting his hand to her.  

She took it into hers and looked up at him solemnly.  "Frank?  I'm not sure about this lovemaking thing, not as big as I am."

He pulled her up to her feet and drew her to him.  "Baby, would you stop?  Leave everything to me, okay?"  He ran his hand through her hair.  "You know, I'm glad they left, too.  I've wanted you all day."

"God, Frank, how," she said with a sigh.

"Very, very easily."

Without much reluctance, she allowed him to lead her toward the house, upstairs, and to the bedroom.  She gave way before him as she had done dozens of times since she had been with him and completely left matters in her husband's capable and loving hands.  

*  *  *

Farron opened the car door for Kara, closing it after she was settled.  He had barely made it behind the wheel before she turned to him and placed her hand on his arm.  

"Farron...I..."  she began but pulled away, chewing on her lip as though she had something she had to tell him, but just quite couldn't find the words.  

"What is it, Shel?"  He began to worry that she was upset about something.

"God, I can't believe I'm about to say this..."  Her hand fell onto his thigh and she gave it a firm squeeze.  "Jesus, Farron...I'm so damned horny.  I can't wait until we drive back home.  I need you..._now_!"  She felt like a damned fool.

Farron chuckled, at once relieved that there was nothing wrong.  Hell, he felt the same way.  He'd wanted to take her earlier while they were in the pool, and if they had been alone, he most certainly would have.  The feeling hadn't left him the remainder of the day.  He couldn't get home to the apartment fast enough.  Of course, her house was right next-door.  Unfortunately, Kara's brother had taken up temporary residence.  Kara couldn't stand for the house to be abandoned, so John had moved in to keep the place up.  "I haven't done it in the backseat of a car in ages, baby," he teased as he lifted her hand from his thigh and kissed her palm.

"Damn, damn, damn!"  She cursed when he let go of her hand to start the car's engine.  "I have an idea.  No...turn off the car...come on..."  She threw open the car door and headed toward the back of the Donovan's house.  

Farron caught up to her easily.  "Uh-uh, darlin'," he protested when she reached the edge of the yard and ducked into the wooded area between Frank's property and hers.  "I love you and I want you so badly right now I can taste it...but there's poison oak in those woods."  

Kara ducked back out and grabbed his hand, pulling him along.  "I'm not that into nature right now, Farron.  The pool house is back here.  It's my studio remember?"

They reached the edge of her property and the pool house was in sight.  They hurried to the door and Kara fumbled with the lock in her haste.  "Goddamn it!"  She finally worked the lock, opened the door, and dragged Farron inside, her lips locked firmly onto his.   He kicked the door shut and heard the keys drop to the floor as she jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his hips.  He supported her easily with one hand planted securely under her bottom; the other held firmly at her back.  In his urgency, he knocked his shin against something solid, causing him to stumble a bit and cry out in pain.  He supported Kara until she was on her feet.  

"Are you okay?"  She saw him nod as he rubbed his injured shin.  She could barely see him from the light penetrating the cracks of the window shades.  She kept them drawn unless she was working.  Not entirely to keep prying eyes from seeing her work, but mostly to keep the sun from fading her treasures.  "Let me get the lights."

When the lights came up, Farron's attention was pulled from his aching shin to the decor of the room.  White sheets were strewn over easels in several places throughout the room.  There was a couch in the far corner of the room, but other than a backless barstool in front of one of the easels, no other furniture graced the studio.  "You've never shown me this place," he said absently as he reached for the sheet that covered the canvas and easel closest to him.  He eyed Kara carefully as he eased the cloth away.  If she had told him to stop, he would, but he was damn curious to see her work.  

"I...I know.  No one has ever seen my paintings..." she admitted hesitantly.  

Farron finished pulling the sheet away and stared into familiar eyes.  "Kara..."

"Do you hate it?  I have to wait to finish it..."  

He shook his head thoughtfully.  "Hate it?  Hell no, it's beautiful."  His arm slid around her waist when she came to him and he held her close.  She was painting a portrait of his brother's family.  Donovan stood with Rachel in his arms.  He was positioned just slightly behind Loralei, who was seated.  He pointed to Loralei's likeness.  "You're waiting for the baby to be born to finish?"

Kara nodded.  "I hope they'll like it."

"They'll _love_ it," he assured her.  She pulled away from him and placed the sheet back over the canvas.  He watched her curiously as she pulled the barstool toward him.  "So, where were we?"

"About ...right here," she answered as she slipped into his arms and crushed her lips to his.  "No more interruptions, darling."  They made short work of their clothing and Farron began walking her toward the couch.  Kara protested and insisted he sit on the barstool.  

At first he was perplexed by her request, but did as she requested.  Once he was where she wanted him, she stood facing him and used the lower wrung on each side of the stool to climb onto his lap, straddling him.  He groaned erotically as his hands gripped her backside and guided her to his throbbing manhood.  

"Fuck," he murmured at the absolute sinfully blissful feel of her sliding down his erection until he was fully sheathed inside her.  

His hands roamed her back, pulling her closer until he captured a hardened nipple between his lips.  His tongue danced over the taut nub, to the obvious delight of his Shel who moaned with pleasure.  Her fingertips dug into his shoulders and with her feet on the second wrung of the stool supporting her movements, she moved her body up and down on him slowly, at first, literally driving him senseless.  This was new for him, for her as well.  She had never taken command in their lovemaking.  He was so beyond turned on, he could only hope he could hold out for her.  Her hips moved as if they had a mind of their own.  While Farron suckled her breasts, giving each one the attention they screamed for, she slid up, down, and around on him until she was ready to burst.  Farron grasped her bottom, guiding her to their release.  He was ready, so ready, and when she let go, she crushed her mouth to his as she rode him over the edge.  They swallowed each other's cries as they met their release together and he held her fiercely when she collapsed against him.  

"I love you, baby," he whispered softly into her ear as she rested against him.  

He felt and heard Kara sobbing and nearly joined her.  If he asked her why she was crying, she would tell him it was because she loved him so much.  It floored him every time.  Each time they made love, he felt as if he loved her more than the moment before.  He'd given up trying to understand why, all he needed to know was that it was real and he didn't want to lose it.  He didn't want to lose her.  


	4. Time For Heart to Hearts

TIME FOR HEART TO HEARTS

There was no way in hell Donovan could go to work today.  Nope.  No way, no how, hell no.  He was exhausted from sitting up with Loralei through the night.  She had just managed to get to sleep, and he didn't feel comfortable leaving her, not after last night.  He wasn't sure if she had the strength to stay home alone with the baby.  The day before, she had developed an illness that seemed to be some type of weird bug.  It started out as moderate dizziness and nausea, but soon developed into something a bit scarier.  Of course, at first, Loralei fought going to the doctor.  She was certain there was nothing seriously wrong.  However, as soon as she began to vomit and experience stomach cramps, both of them had become frightened.  At that point, he insisted that Loralei go to the emergency room.  As far as she had progressed in her pregnancy, a dozen things could go wrong, and Donovan didn't want to take any chances.  Neither did Loralei.  As late as it was, the two of them left Rachel with Angie.  Loralei insisted on that end.  She knew both Farron and Kara were busy people, and she absolutely didn't want to impose.  After an agonizing wait at the ER, Loralei was diagnosed with stomach flu.  The hospital insisted on keeping her for a few hours just to monitor her.  When they were certain she and the baby were fine, they sent her home.  She was sick for a few hours after that, never quite going to sleep.  Although the hospital had said everything was fine, he couldn't help but worry.  There was no way he could roll over and go to sleep, not with her as ill as she was.

When they returned home with their daughter, Loralei was a bit afraid to touch the baby for fear that Rachel would contract whatever disease she had.  Donovan took their daughter to bed and settled her in for the night.  By the time Rachel was dozing peacefully, Loralei had changed and climbed into bed.  It was more than obvious she felt rotten.  Every few moments, she groaned a little as a cramp seized her middle.  Despite her protests [_"You're going to catch whatever I have, I hope you know that."_], he climbed into bed behind her and laid his hand on her warm body.  She was running just a bit of fever.  She was so uncomfortable, but she was trying her damned best to hide it.  She was so brave sometimes, so resistant against showing her vulnerability on purpose.  Not caring if he caught her virus or not, he kissed the side of her throat and caressed her arm.  She moaned again as another pain attacked her.

"Do you need anything," he had asked.

"Uh uh," she had replied.  "I feel halfway normal right now, just a little weak."

For a long time, probably hours, he lay behind her, giving her one of his patented 'fine ass massages' [Loralei's phraseology, of course].  Her moans and groans finally settled down and she drifted off to sleep.  When he was certain she was totally out for the remainder of the night, he settled his body a little and tried to relax, but it was no use.  She had called him correctly.  He was a natural worrier, and he couldn't stop the emotions from filling his heart and working his body to a frazzle.  He hadn't moved much for the rest of the night.  Right at that moment, just before the pre-dawn hours began, he gazed down at her, to check on her just once more before he settled back again.  She was still sleeping very deeply, and a brief touch to her arm told him that her light fever had broken in the night.  He slid his hand down over her abdomen where her own rested ever so protectively.  The baby, usually wildly active at night, hadn't moved much at all.  This morning, however, the new kid [he never thought in terms of 'he' or 'she'] was raising hell inside her, seemingly doing a crazy little kicking dance.  He was surprised it hadn't awakened her.  

After a few long moments, Donovan drew away reluctantly and grabbed the cordless phone sitting quietly on the bedside table.  He crept into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.  He dialed a number and waited patiently for the person on the other end to pick up.  "Good morning, Cody."

On the other end of the line, Cody groaned and cursed incoherently.  "Damn, Sex Machine, do you not realize what time it is?  Don't tell me you're dragging my ass out of bed for a new case or some shit?"

Donovan wanted to laugh.  The definite lack of sleep was making him feel a bit hysterical.  "Cody, I'm not trying to drag you out of bed.  I need for you and the others to work on pending cases today.  Loralei and I had a bit of trouble last night.  I think I should stay home with her."

"Is something wrong, Boss," Cody asked, the flippancy leaving his voice immediately.

"No, everything is fine.  She has a bug of some kind, but she's doing well.  Take over today, will you?"

Donovan didn't see, but Cody pulled the phone away from his ear and gazed at incredulously.  Surely this wasn't the boss they all knew and loved?  Donovan had never put him in charge before.  Jake had turns; Alex had turns, but never him.  Cody brought the phone back up to his ear again.  "Uh…Boss?  I'd be…well…honored."

"Thank you.  Divert any priority cases through Shoemaker.  If he wants me, he can call me here."

Without another word to Cody, he hung up and crept back into the bedroom.  He noticed that she was still out.  He turned the ringer off and laid the phone back on the bedside table.  He sat on the side of the bed and turned toward her.  Her gorgeous auburn hair was fanned out behind her, and he found his fingers drifting to it.  It was just as soft [maybe softer] as it was the first time he touched it.  He wasn't sure what kept bringing his mind back again and again to those first few weeks they were together, when they had just begun exploring each other.  Was it her pregnancy?  No.  He hadn't reflected that much at all before Rachel was born.  Of course, they hadn't had much time to reflect, had they?  He drew his hand away as Loralei stirred a bit.  At first, he thought she intended to rise, but she didn't.  Instead, she rose just a bit before turning to her other side, and was now facing him.  She hadn't opened her eyes once.  Her hair obscured her face from view, and he brushed it back a little, still reveling in its soft touch.  His mind began to drift again; it drifted back to the day when he was certain she had died.  The one thought that would not leave him was the unabashed horror that entered him when he realized she had died without knowing the true depth of his love for her.  He thought he had waited much too long, but fate had decided that they deserved another chance.  Since that day, he hadn't failed letting her know how much he loved her.  She would never doubt it as long as he drew a breath.  

_Why am I thinking this way?  What's going on?_  As he gazed at his wife, it came to him little by little.  His mind had drifted to Farron and Kara.  He had watched his brother, his love struck brother, seemingly giving his heart to Kara.  Again, he had never seen Farron act in such a way.  In the past, Farron had only been interested in Donovan's girlfriends.  He had wanted to best his brother, had never wanted to be ensnared in any type of serious relationship.  Had he ever had a steady woman in his life?  He hadn't, had he?  Farron had already had a couple of close calls with Kara.  The first, of course, was when Alca Huete abducted her and Loralei.  The second was her near kidnapping and murder by her psychotic stepbrother.  He didn't want his twin to suffer the same pain that he had.  What if Farron hesitated to do the right thing, to marry her, to make her a permanent part of his new life?  God forbid, but what if something happened to her like what had happened with Loralei?  Did he want to see his twin face such horror?  It was more than true that Farron had done some truly horrible things to Donovan through the years.  However, Farron had acted so very selflessly when he took Loralei to the hospital when Rachel came early.  That one act had done more for Donovan's heart than any other.  Farron had grown and was continuing to grow even more every day.  Donovan felt as if he needed to return Farron's favor of seeing to his wife when he was unable.  He wanted to reach out to Farron, to tell him not to wait to show his love for Kara, because in an instant, it could all be taken away.  Donovan knew this, he had been there, and he never wanted anyone else to go to that dark, dark place.  Again, he didn't want to see Farron fuck this up.  He had worked far too long, far too hard to build this up.  

"Frank?"

The soft voice startled him.  He didn't realize he had been drifting so far away.  He glanced at his wife and watched as she gazed up at him.  "Loralei?  Baby?  How do you feel?"

"I'm okay, just a little yucky still, that's all.  Tummy ache is all gone," she said with a little smile.  "You were so lost in thought there for a moment, and I wasn't sure you had heard me at all.  What's up?"

He shifted position a bit and sprawled out next to her on the bed.  He reached out to caress her hair.  "I was thinking about the past, about the day I nearly lost you."

"Frank, I wasn't _that _sick."

He smiled a little and leaned toward her to place a gentle kiss on her forehead.  He moved back a little and gazed at her.  "I know, but this was more in line with Farron and Kara.  I was thinking that I didn't want Farron to hesitate to express his love for Kara, because at any moment, she could be taken away from him.  I don't want to see that happen to him.  It nearly happened to me, to us, and I was lost."

"I've learned that you have such a capacity to forgive, baby," she said softly.  "You love and trust your brother again, and he needs that.  I think he needs you.  Despite the anger, despite his misdeeds, he has grown and changed so much.  If you reach out to him, I'm sure he'll reach back.  After all, he's been doing that for months now."

He nodded and brought her hand up to his lips.  "I want him to have a life, I want him to grow and become the man I know he has inside him.  Kara has been very good for him, and I don't want to see him mess it up.  I know how it feels to nearly lose someone you cannot live without, and I wouldn't want anyone to experience that kind of pain."

"Maybe you should have a heart-to-heart with him, Frank.  Maybe he needs your support in this as well."

Donovan reached for her and drew her close.  "I love you, LD.  You have shown me my own heart time and time again."

*  *  *

Farron watched as Kara paced the living room.  He was beginning to think the cordless phone had become permanently attached to her ear.  He listened with amusement as she soothed the ego of some high-strung artist who was in the process of putting together his first show.   Her caring nature and soft demeanor appealed to the neurotic temperaments of the majority of the artists she worked with.  She always had just the answer to their problem.   Whether it be rearranging the displays, adjusting the lighting, or just spending what seemed like hours listening to their problems; she would always get them back on track again.  Helping with the shows was not one of Kara's normal responsibilities, but Antonia always managed to sucker her in.  

Kara spotted him watching her and joined him on the couch.  She curled up to him, tipped the phone away slightly, and placed a tender kiss to his neck.  She knew he was tired; he'd put in a long day with the local PD and had called home letting her know he was stopping off for a drink with the 'boys.'   She mouthed, "Love you," before returning her attention back to Stephano.  The sooner she could calm him down, the sooner she could focus her attention on Farron.

Farron wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap.  She laid her head on his shoulder and he rested his cheek lightly against her head while she continued her thoughtful nurturing "yes, you are so right" and "no, you _are_ talented."  He stroked her hair and his thoughts drifted to the happenings of his day.  Overall it had been a good day, busy.  

_"Come on, Donovan, relax..." _

Farron reached for his glass of bourbon as he turned to face Sergeant Stuart "Stu" Coleman.  Not quite six feet tall, Stu had a stocky build.  Short blonde hair and ice-blue eyes gave him an oddly albino quality.  Although he was nearly forty years old, his boyish face and charm made him seem much younger.   Farron still found it unfathomable that he had made friends with those that upheld the law.  He was so used to being buds with those on the wrong side of it.  "I am relaxed," Farron assured him.

"Yeah, right," Officer Scott Deaton said, joining the conversation.  He was a stout man who stood six foot one, had sandy brown hair and green eyes.  If Farron were to be perfectly honest, he would say Deaton was a little on the young side.  He'd almost swear Deaton lied about his age to get into the academy while still in his diapers.  "You're so relaxed, you can't take your eyes off the door."

Farron was approached from behind and was greeted by the friendly chuckle of Officer Terry Creecy.  He and Deaton were partners.  Creecy was a few inches taller and just a few years older than Deaton.  He was a lanky man with Popeye arms, coal black hair, a mustache, and blue eyes.  He had actually been the first of the three who had expressed any interest in Farron outside the 'classroom.'  "So, Donovan...you got some hot little number waiting for you, that you just can't wait to get on your way?"

Farron grinned boyishly.  Sure he did, but it was much more than that.  When he had called Kara to say he was stopping off for a drink, she was fine with it.  However, he had caught something in the sound of her voice; a tired, distant quality and it freaked him out a bit.  Maybe she was just preoccupied, maybe she was just tired, or maybe...

"So..."  Stu prodded.  "At least say she's worth the distraction."

"Kara's one of a kind," Farron replied with a smile and sipped his bourbon.  

"Kara...Kara Everett," Stu asked curiously.  When Farron nodded hesitantly, Stu continued, "I read the report of her brother's kidnapping and her near miss.  She was one lucky lady."

"Ha!  Not as lucky as you, Donovan," Scott blurted out.  "She's quite the babe, or so the pictures of her in the society column make you believe.  She's loaded, too."

**Oh, here it comes**, Farron thought as the smile faded from his lips.  

"She's a bit...out of reach, don't you think, Donovan," Stu commented.  He noticed Farron back up in his chair, an obvious sign he had hit a nerve.  "Hey, no offense.  I've just seen so many relationships doomed...and, buddy, you've got to admit, that lady isn't meant for a life like we lead."

Farron sighed inwardly and kissed the top of Kara's head.  They were right, she wasn't meant for the kind of life he could give her.  But did that really matter?  If their love were strong enough, would she really miss the life she led before him?  It wasn't their standard of living that Farron worried about.  Often times he wondered if she really knew what she wanted; if he was the one, or if she was merely settling for him.  After all...he was her first.  His thoughts took a detour when she stirred from her resting place, turned the phone off, and set it on the coffee table.  "Is your shiny new artist all better now?" he asked, amused.

Kara laughed.  "He is now.  He and Antonia disagreed on how his exhibit should be set up."  She gave him a slight push when he rolled his eyes in mock exasperation.  "He really is a talented man, Farron."

"Is he now," he asked as he reached for her hand and turned it palm upward.  He suckled and kissed the tender flesh of the underside of her wrist.

"Ah, but not so talented as you, my darling," Kara whispered and fingered his silky raven locks.  

Farron looked up at her and found the question that bothered him earlier dancing on the tip of his tongue.  Ask her.  Just open your stupid mouth and ask her!  Her eyes questioned him silently when he stopped his erotic path up her arm.  She would ask him what was bothering him in a moment.  Might just as well grow a pair and lay it all out on the table, so to speak.  "Shel...do you ever...regret..."

Kara backed up a bit.  She slid off his lap and lifted herself off the couch.  Regret.  Regret what, Farron?  Our life together?  Do **you?**  Is that what you want to tell me?  She moved away from the couch and stood with her back to him.  "What are you trying to ask me, Farron?"  She couldn't face him; didn't want him to see her devastation when he told her he was tired of her.

Farron was taken aback at her sudden flight.  He'd hurt her somehow, scared her, perhaps.  What could she possibly be frightened of?  He was the one so terrified he could barely form the words to ask one stupid little question.  "Are you settling for me, Kara?  I was your first.  I just want you to be sure this is...I am...what you want."

He was worried about what she wanted, when all day long Antonia's warning plagued her.  He's had many women, Kara.  You know that.  He's told you that.  How long do you think he'll stay interested in **you**?  She wiped a tear from her cheek and turned to face him.  One look at his anxious expression nearly caused her to burst into a stream of tears.  "How can you ask that," she answered softly.  

Farron rose to his feet and closed the distance between them.  He held her gently by the arms and gazed deep into her eyes.  "I need to know..."

To her ears, it was more of a plea than a statement.  She brought her hands tenderly to his cheeks.  "I love you.  I've always loved you," she whispered softly. 

"How can you be sure," he asked as he pulled her into his embrace.  

She pushed back just a bit to see his face clearly.  "I can.  I told you once, at the beginning, no man had ever touched my heart enough for me to let him touch my body."  She brushed her lips against his as she wound her arms about his neck.  "And you...darling, Farron...just one look from you and I was lost.  Heart and soul.  Not even your crude behavior could keep me away."

He buried his face into her hair and held her tightly.  She belonged to him and he to her.  Were they soul mates destined to be together since the beginning of time?  He wanted to believe that.  He wanted to believe nothing could ever make them part.  He wanted to believe in forever.  Dare he?

Kara caressed his hair tenderly as she pressed tiny kisses to his neck.  "And you, baby?  Is being with me enough for you?  Will you be satisfied with just me?"  

Farron lifted his head, gazing into her deep blue eyes.  "I've never lied about my past.  I'm no innocent."  Damn if she isn't just as frightened of losing me as I am of losing her!  He kissed her forehead softly before pulling her close.  "But love, if I combined all the encounters with the others; they cannot compare to just one time with you.  I love you, Shel."  He truly did, but would it be enough for her?

Kara felt his hold on her tighten and she clung to him in return.  As she tilted her head to receive his tender kiss, she whispered, "And I love you, my beautiful, darling Farron."  When he lifted her into his arms and carried her toward their bedroom, she silently wished that he could see there was so much more for them to share if he only desired it as she did.

*  *  *

Farron sat casually at a small table awaiting his brother.  He had no idea why Donovan had called him out.  His wife was ready to burst and his brother never strayed far from home.  He looked up suddenly, seemingly sensing his approach.  It was weird, really.  Since he and his twin had been working on their relationship, his 'twin sense' had finally begun to come back to him.  He wondered vaguely if Donovan was experiencing the same.  Farron stood when Donovan approached, and the two brothers shared a brief brotherly embrace before taking their seats.  

A few moments later, a server approached their table and her jaw nearly dropped when she laid her eyes on the two gorgeous twins.  She immediately noticed that one had on a wedding ring [_damn it_], but the other did not.  Perhaps before they left, she would give her number to the handsome stranger devoid of a band of gold on his left hand ring finger.

Once the server left them, Farron sat back in his chair and studied his brother for a moment.  "How's your wife," he asked.

"She's fine now.  She was a little sick a few days ago."  When he saw Farron's expression become concerned, he shook his head.  "No, no; nothing serious, just some kind of bug.  She's fine.  Kara?"

At the mention of her name, he smiled warmly.  Just thinking of her made him happy.  "Busy, but wonderful, as always," he said.  I sound quite lovesick, he thought.  However, that was okay.  He was.  "Frank, I appreciate your calling me down for a get together, but honestly, I was a bit stunned.  Pardon me for being rude, but why did you want to meet?"

Donovan smiled a little.  His brother wasn't an idiot.  Farron knew he had a purpose, a bottom line if you will, for asking him here.  "Farron, you can actually tell me it's none of my business if you wish, but I must ask you a question.  What, exactly, are your intentions with Kara?"

His brother's question startled him, and for a moment he stared at him, completely perplexed.  Of course, he understood every word he said, but he was stunned.  What were his intentions?  "I love her, Frank.  I never thought I'd ever say that about a woman, but I do.  At times, I think I am not good enough for her that perhaps she is settling.  We've talked, but it still enters my mind."  He realized that he hadn't really answered Donovan's question at all.

"Brother, you're dodging my question," Donovan said.  Thoughtfully, he brought his hand up to his chin.  "Do you want to stay with her?  Can you not see ever being apart from her?  I suppose what I'm trying to ask is have you thought of asking her to marry you?"

Farron smiled a trifle bitterly.  Had he thought of it?  Hell yes, he had.  However, he wasn't exactly sure why he hadn't, unless it was all the doubts swirling about.  "I have, but I'm unsure.  She might refuse."

Donovan nodded thoughtfully and then decided to share a story with Farron that he had never shared with him before.  Perhaps it would shed some light on this matter and help him decide.  "I've never told you this, but I think it's important for you to know.  I was in your shoes at one time; I had the same doubts swirling about in my mind.  When I fell in love with Loralei, I didn't tell her right away.  I hesitated.  I thought we had our entire lives before us, and there was no rush.  However, she was shot and she died.  We each expressed our love for the other at the moment she took her last breath.  I can't tell you how much I regretted that, how much I still regret it.  She was revived, thank God, but I often think back and wonder what would have happened to me if she hadn't lived?  Farron, if you love this woman, if you want to marry her, to spend the rest of your life with her, I implore you.  Do not hesitate.  Already, you have had two close calls with her.  Again, I cannot stress it enough.  Hesitation leads to regret.  Regret leads to sorrow."

Donovan's story had rendered Farron speechless.  He sat back in a daze and considered his words.  His brother was right.  He _had_ nearly lost his Shel, not once, but _twice_.  How would he feel if something happened to her?  How would he take it?  His darling Shel knew he loved her, but was that enough?  It wasn't.  It wasn't nearly enough at all.  Although he never thought he'd ever steer himself in this direction, he wanted her forever, wanted her to be his wife, and yes, the mother of his children.

*  *  *

Farron had lost track of time.  He'd been walking for hours, mulling over the things Donovan had shared with him.  He'd never known that his twin had nearly lost Loralei.  In his mind, he replayed the ugly scenes with Alca Huete's men and, more recently, Brian Everett.  Just one moment in time, if someone's aim had been slightly shifted, if Brian had been able to pull the trigger...his world would have been turned upside down.  He might never have had the chance to tell Kara he loved her.  He'd done that, though, and he believed she knew it was true.  A prism of light danced across his face, diverting his attention to a shop window.  He fingered the glass lightly, as though he were reaching for something just out of his grasp.  He closed his eyes tightly and, in his mind's eye, he could see what was once out of reach slowly moving toward him.  Yes...


	5. Baby Shower Brawl

BABY SHOWER BRAWL

"Alex, you don't have to," Loralei protested.

"I know," she said, "but I want to."

"Okay," Loralei said, relenting, "I don't want any of that traditional stuff.  I'm _not_ a traditional kind of gal."

"And you think _I _am?"

With Alex's laugh echoing in her ear, Loralei hung up the phone and stood.  Uh.  Her back creaked in about nineteen different places.  Where was her husband when she needed a damn back rub?  Oh yes.  He was at work, where Alex had called.  Duh.  Alex had insisted on throwing the Donovans some type of baby shower party thing.  She supposed baby showers were okay, but she wanted to make sure that it wasn't _just _a baby shower.  She wanted to have everyone around, and she asked Alex to see to that.  It was sweet of her friend, it really was.  She hadn't had a chance to throw her a shower with Rachel.  Too much shit had been going on at the time.  Of course, Rachel had shown up just a bit on the early side.  It was apparent that the new kid would make his/her scheduled appearance either right on time or late.  _Whatever_.  Loralei wanted to busy herself with making some type of preparations, but there was really nothing she could do.  Alex insisted on bringing everything over in a day or so and simply play things by ear.  She had even agreed to get everyone together to ensure that all would attend.  Although she wanted to throw herself into the mix, Loralei was a little relieved that Alex wanted to take over the reins.  She didn't know if she actually had it in her.  At eight and a half months along, she was to the point where everything was uncomfortable, from sleeping to sitting to even breathing.  However, she found that she was excited and anxious for the get together.  She hadn't seen everyone in a while.  The party would be a nice reminder of their little slumber party weekend.  Parts of it had been very nice, very nice indeed.

*  *  *

Alex recruited Monica, Cody, and Jake to lug everything in.  Somehow, Alex had managed to get a cake made.  Loralei had no idea how she had had time.  She wouldn't let her see it, claiming that she wanted it to be a surprise.  Of course, there was also another surprise Alex had in store for Loralei as well.  Well, actually, it was more like a 'gift' the boss had set her up to bring.  She hoped that after Loralei saw it, she would still be her friend.  

"Need any help," Loralei asked suddenly.

As Alex hid the cake from view, she smiled.  "Nope.  I think I got the hired help jumping enough to get everything set up.  Come on, Loralei, we're using your house; let us take care of it.  Besides, I'd hate to have you going into labor lugging around furniture or something.  The boss would kill me."

She sighed in mock annoyance.  "Okay."

"Hey, do you trust Uncle Cody to take Rachel to Angie's," Cody asked.

As Loralei made her way upstairs to retrieve her daughter, she smiled down at Cody.  "Of course, but she's starting that screaming stuff.  If your ears can handle it, go for it."

"I can handle the screaming.  It's _growling_ I can't quite take."

She giggled.  "Jesus, Cody, don't let Frank hear you say that.  He still hasn't forgiven me for that!"

*  *  *

By the time Cody came back from Angie's, almost everyone had arrived, including Kara and Farron.  She watched the couple for a moment with a grin curling up the corners of her lips.  Loralei hoped that the grudging peace made between Jake and Farron at the housewarming party would continue throughout this one.  It seemed to be an unspoken thing between them.  _If you stay out of my way, I'll stay out of yours_.  She turned her focus away from the burgeoning young lovers and did a quick head count.  No Donovan.  He was running late.  The rest of the gang sat around and waited for Donovan to arrive.  Alex absolutely refused to get anything going until the boss came home.  Not only did he need to see the cake, but he also had to be here when Loralei was given her 'gift.'  In the meantime, Alex went into the kitchen in search of some type of container.  She found a glass bowl in the cupboard.  Perfect.  She carried the bowl into the living room and set it in the middle of the coffee table.  They watched curiously as Alex began to carefully tear up enough strips of paper for each person in the room.  What the hell was she up to?

"While we're waiting for our tardy fearless leader, I thought we could set up our game," Alex began.  "Since Mrs. Donovan preferred not to have something traditional, I decided to _modernize _the party somewhat.  Each of you needs to take a slip of paper and make up a question you'd like to ask someone in the room.  As soon as the boss arrives, we'll beat him into submission as well."  From the periphery of her eye, she saw a brief, awkward exchange between Farron and Jake.  Their eyes locked for a moment, and it was hard to read what was there.  _Oh God._  

"This is a fun bunch," Cody said.  "First spin the bottle and now the question game!"

Just as everyone had taken a slip of paper and a pencil, Donovan came through the front door.  "Before anyone says anything, I know I'm late.  I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he said as he entered the room.  

"Gawd, Boss, finally," Alex said.  "I thought I was going to have to give her the gift without you."

Donovan glanced at Loralei for a moment with a mischievous little smile before fixing his gaze on Alex's face.  "We can't have that, can we?"

"Okay, I don't like the sound of that.  You guys have something up your sleeves, don't you?  What gift?  Spill it, Frank," Loralei said.

He approached her and gave her a brief kiss.  "You'll see soon enough."  He chose a chair near her and waited with a secret smile hidden behind his hand.  

Alex handed him a slip of paper and instructed him as to what he needed to do.  As he sat and scribbled something on the paper, Loralei heard a soft chuckle issuing from him.  She turned around and fixed him with a suspicious gaze.  "All right, Mr. Smarty-pants, what the hell do you think is so funny?"

He looked up at her and grinned.  "Nothing, baby, really.  You're paranoid."

Loralei turned back around and glanced at each person in the room.  All of them, even Cody, appeared innocent.  Hmmm.  What were they planning?  She sat back and crossed her arms over her chest.  She didn't see, but behind her, Donovan nodded toward Alex, giving her the signal.  She hid her own little smile and disappeared into the kitchen.  Loralei continued to wonder what kind of plot her husband and friend had against her.  _Damn it, I **am **paranoid_.  When Alex reappeared, she was carrying a fairly good-sized box that had a gigantic and elaborate blue ribbon tied around it.  With a smile, she presented the box to Loralei.

Loralei immediately noticed that the box was very lightweight.  "What is this?  If I open it, is it going to explode in my face," Loralei asked suspiciously.  

"No, Loralei," Donovan insisted from behind her.  "Open it."

She turned toward him again.  "If you're so anxious, why don't _you_ open it," she asked.

He sighed dramatically, rolling his eyes.  "Loralei, open it.  It's not going to explode or turn your hands black or anything like that.  Honestly, baby, would I do that to you?"

"Yeah," she said with a smile, "You would."

"Ha!  She has you pegged," Cody said.

Donovan shook his head.  "Really, I wouldn't.  Open it."

Keeping her eyes fixed suspiciously on her husband, she began to work the gigantic ribbon loose.  Once she had it torn off, she took the lid off the box and peered inside.  At first it looked like an innocent dark blue garment.  When she plucked it out of the box, she groaned as the people in the room burst out into uproarious laughter.  The 'gift' she had received was a gaudy tee shirt decorated with flashing lights.  Two large arrows [bright red, of course] pointed downward.  Written above the loud arrows were three words:  _Twins On Board._      

Donovan wasn't laughing, hiding, or crying.  He was watching her with great amusement, waiting for her to strangle him.  Instead, she turned toward him, with shirt in hand.  "You sneaky bastard," she said, half-serious/half-hysterical.  Before Donovan had a chance to say a word, she threw the tee shirt at him and he caught it before it smacked him in the face.  "I'm going to get you for this," she said.  "You won't know when or where, but your ass is mine, Donovan."

Laughing now, he reached for her, but she smacked his hands.  "Loralei-"

"Nope, you will never touch me again, bucko," she said before turning away.  Whenever he tried to put his hands on her, she'd jerk away defensively.  "Nope.  Not gonna touch me again," she said.

"No," he quizzed from behind her.  He laid one finger on her back then another, then yet another until his entire hand was on her.  "How about that?"

She came up to her feet, raring back as if she were about to strike him, and he grabbed her hand and brought her down onto his lap with a solid _thump_.  "It's your legs that are gonna break, not mine!"

Farron chuckled warmly at the playfulness Donovan and Loralei exhibited.  He noted that his normally serious brother changed into a different person when he was with his wife.  A kinder, gentler, more fun loving version, if you will.  He was happy for his twin, truly happy.

Kara laughed right along with the others.  It was great to see everyone enjoying themselves.  Secretly, though, she felt Farron had separated himself from the group.  He probably hadn't realized he'd done it, either, but the two of them stood by the stairs while the main group was seated in the living room.

"Ahem!  Earth to married people," Cody said.

Loralei glanced at Cody and stuck out her tongue.  "Aw, shaddup."

"Hey, what about the _cake_?  Don't you think we should bring out the _cake_," Monica said with her own mischievous little smile.

"Oh yeah," Alex said, "the _cake_!  Jake, would you and Cody do the honors?"

The men stood up graciously and entered the kitchen.  Loralei and Donovan turned slightly as they watched Cody and Jake approaching them with a fairly large sheet cake.  Loralei burst out laughing, nearly falling off Donovan's lap right on her ass.  Her husband was shaking his head, grumbling incoherently, probably thinking of murder.  Emblazoned on the cake in letters two inches high was:  _Congratulations Loralei and Sex Machine_.  

"Cody, you did this," Donovan asked as he stared at the cake.

"Now why would you assume it's me," he asked in good-natured exasperation.

Donovan looked up at Cody, grinning sardonically.  "I don't know, why would I?  You're so very serious all the time."

After they had eaten enough cake to choke a horse, Alex gathered everyone around so they could play their question game.  She gave the glass bowl to Cody.  "Codeman, you read."

Cody rolled his eyes.  "Oh, hell, I guess I can."  He dug around in the bowl until he selected a piece of paper.  "Oh, goody!  This one should be interesting.  Loralei:  Where and when did you conceive the new kid?"

Loralei burst into laughter yet again, but Donovan's face seemed to turn a little white.  Horrified, he glanced up at Loralei.  "You don't plan to answer that, do you?"

She looked down at her husband.  Her eyes were glinting evilly.  "Now would I embarrass you like that, love?"  She sprang off his lap and inserted her pregnant body behind him.  She covered his ears with her hands.  "I'll answer that, Cody.  We did it on the stairs when we first moved in, and let me tell you, that was one hell of a lay!"

The people in the room burst into laughter as Donovan's hands came up to take hers away from his ears.  Of course, he had heard it, and wicked redness had begun to spread from his face to his neck and settled on his ears.  They turned a wonderful shade of beet red.  He was smiling a little, wanting to laugh and crawl into a dark hole at the same time.

Cody, nearly dying now, raised his hand as if he were Horshack from _Welcome Back Kotter_.  "Oooh, ooooh, can I expand on that question?  What about Rachel?  Where was she conceived?"

Although Donovan was holding onto her wrists, his grip was light and she quickly covered his ears again.  She looked over at Cody and winked.  "_The shower_," she whispered loudly, exaggerating the words as she said them.  The deep red color spread again, even more rampant than ever before.  God.  He thought he would die right then and there.  Loralei leaned down a little and removed her hands.  "Told you I'd make you pay, Sex Machine," she whispered into his ear.

Kara watched the question game from where she stood on the bottom step of the staircase, leaning against the railing.  Farron stood to the other side of the railing, with his back against it.  She ran her fingers through his hair and lightly touched the back of his neck.  Farron tried to hide the smile that crept up on him when Kara leaned forward and whispered into his ear, "Look...Frank's ears are flame red."  

Loralei had managed to embarrass the hell out of his twin.  He turned his head just a bit to whisper, "The color suits him, does it not?"  He couldn't stop himself from chuckling when she began to giggle.  

He turned his attention back to his brother and sister in-law.  Their love for each other was more than evident with each look that passed between them.  Even if it was one in exasperation, like Donovan was bestowing on Loralei at the moment.  Even if they tried, they could not hide their love for each other, their daughter, and the new addition they would soon be welcoming.  

"Okay, okay...next question!"  Cody announced, reaching into the bowl.  He retrieved another piece of paper.  "Farron:  how many lives do you think your drug smuggling destroyed?"  Cody almost had a heart attack after he realized what he'd just read.  He shot a quick look at Jake.  Everyone would know he was the one who posed the question.

Loralei quickly glanced at Farron, then at Jake.  _Jesus, here's where it explodes_, she thought.   

"Jesus fucking Christ!"  Farron spat through clenched teeth.  He felt Kara's hand stroking his back tenderly, as if trying to sooth the evident hurt away.  He glared humorlessly in Jake's direction.  "Count yourself lucky this is a party celebrating my future niece or nephew, or..."

"Or what?" Jake retorted.  "You'll have the Colombian drug cartel come for a visit?"  He glowered back at Farron.  He could just not fathom how the boss could welcome his sleazy brother back into his life so easily.  Jake was a firm believer that once a man was corrupted by easy money, the tendency never left him.  Farron's latching onto Kara Everett only confirmed that suspicion.  He wasn't about to be dissuaded by the fact that the playboy had chosen to live humbly rather than move into the Everett Estate.  No, Farron Donovan, or his actions, impressed him.

"That's enough...both of you," Frank chastised firmly.  

Kara had been shocked by crude question and the obvious attempt to make Farron an outcast.  She wrapped her arms around him from behind to give him a supportive hug.  He'd actually contained his anger, for Loralei's sake more than anything, and Kara was thankful for that.  This should be a happy time for her, not one filled with anger and resentment.

"Read another one, Cody.  Quickly," Monica suggested.  

Cody nodded and reached into the bowl.  "Jake:  How often do you have wet..." he trailed off and refolded the paper.  He stole a glance at Farron, who bore a most devious look in his eye.  Before he could get rid of the paper, Jake snatched it from his hand.

Jake unfolded the paper.  _Jake:  How often do you have wet dreams about Alex?_  His head whipped up and his eyes bored into Farron's.  "You filthy fuck!"  He growled and launched himself at his boss' twin before anyone realized what was happening.  

Farron was ready for him.  Of course, he knew what the remainder of the question held.  He'd written it.  He knew it was a stupid thing to do, but he just couldn't stop himself.  He'd taken a lot of shit from the little prick and he was in the mood for a little payback.  He'd almost felt justified after the biting question that was thrown at him just moments before.  He quickly pulled away from Kara in time to dodge the better part of the punch Jake threw.  He grunted as Jake's fist glanced off his chin and, without pausing, his fist snaked out and smashed into Jake's nose with enough force to knock him on his jean-covered ass.

"Come on, guys, _please_," Loralei implored.  

"Goddamn it!  That's enough!"  Donovan bellowed and stepped between his brother and Jake.  "Is there any reason that the two of you can't learn to get along?"  He reached down and helped Jake to his feet.  

Kara took a step down, intending to go to Farron.  Instead, she stopped when she reached Jake.  "That was a spiteful thing to ask, Mr. Shaw," she stated scornfully, coming to her lover's defense.  

Jake snatched a napkin from the table and wiped the blood from his nose.  His face drew into a slight sneer as he drew closer to Kara.  Maybe, just maybe, Farron's Little Princess needed a wakeup call.  "I think the next question should be 'how many women in this room has Farron slept with?'"  He held his hands up in mock surrender when Farron took a step toward him.  

"Are we done here," Donovan asked.  He would throw them both out on their asses if they tried to pull any more stunts.

Farron nodded.  He had no intention of pursuing the fight further.  _Damn it._  Things had gotten way beyond out of hand.  He saw Kara eyeing him thoughtfully.  Her face held a look of anger, irritation, and just plain offense.  He wasn't sure which one, or all three, was directed at him.  That last remark Jake had made was underhanded and he could see Kara turning it over in her mind as she eyed each of the women in the room pensively.  

Farron issued a heartfelt apology to everyone in the room, centering his attention on Loralei as he moved to her side and kissed her cheek softly.   He didn't wait for a response; he knew he didn't deserve one.  What had transpired between he and Jake was childish at best.  He took Kara gently by the elbow and ushered her into the kitchen.

When Kara and Farron disappeared entirely, Donovan went to Loralei.  "Baby?"

She shrugged a little.  It was obvious the scene had upset her, but she was trying to blow it off.  "I'm okay, Frank.  They just don't mesh.  They never have."

Before he had a chance to reply, Jake sauntered toward Loralei and Donovan looking mentally beaten down and ashamed.  He was still tending to his bleeding nose.  "Look, I'm sorry about that, I…"

Loralei waved him off.  "It's okay, Jake.  Really."  It wasn't okay, that was plainly obvious, but she was a bit too shocked to say anything just yet.

He sighed a little and chewed on his bottom lip.  "I would really like to apologize."

Donovan glanced at Jake.  "Jake, please.  She said it's okay," he said.  He wanted nothing more to rattle her.  His wife was strong, but still, he couldn't help but worry.     

Kara wasn't sure how she should feel about Jake's comment.  It wasn't like she didn't know Farron was quite the philanderer before she came into his life.  Hell, she'd found him with another woman shortly after he had been with her the first time.  However, she had never known any of his women.  She had decided instantly that Jake had referred to Alex.  It could have been Monica, but she knew instinctively it was Alex.  Maybe it had been the way he had kissed her during Loralei's spin-the-bottle game during the housewarming.  Unlike the others, who had kissed with some hesitancy, Farron had kissed Alex with an air of familiarity.  

Farron sucked in a breath and let it out slowly.  Honesty.  They hid nothing from each other; now was not the time to start.  He wanted to reach for her.  He wanted to hold her, apologize, and somehow erase the last few moments in time.  He took another breath.  "It was..."

Kara nodded and crossed her arms over her chest.  "I know.  And it doesn't really matter, does it?"

"It doesn't," he questioned disbelievingly.  She was going to let this go?

She leaned back against the counter as she watched him.  She could make this into a major issue, or she could accept it for what is was; a crude attempt to bring unease into Farron's life.  "No, it doesn't.  I would venture to guess you and Alex had a tryst."

He nodded as he moved toward her, but stopped when she began to move away.  "It was brief."  What more could he say?  It was obvious he hadn't loved Alex.  If he had, he would still be with her.  

Kara smiled wryly.  "I'd rather not have any details, Farron.  There is only one thing I ask," she stated firmly and took a step closer to him.

"Anything," he assured her as he, too, stepped in her direction.

"Work on this problem you and Jake have with each other.  It's ugly."  She reached him in one more step and slid her arms around his waist.  

Farron wrapped her in his arms and held her tightly.  "He knows what buttons to push.  But I'll try."  He kissed the top of her head before resting his cheek against it.  He didn't think things between he and Jake would improve, not as long as Jake continued to hold onto Farron's past.  In the meantime, he would do his best to keep his mouth shut.  "No promises."

Kara sighed and tightened her hold on him.  "Thank you for that; it's a start.  Now...let's get back in there, Mister, and face the music."

Kara and Farron reentered the living room and saw that Alex, Monica, Cody, and Jake were trying to clean up the mess.  The two of them stood back against the stairs again as each person carried an armload of garbage into the kitchen.  When Jake moved past Farron, the two exchanged cold, murderous looks.  No.  Jake would _not_ push his buttons enough to make him strike out again.  He wouldn't do that to his brother or his wife.

Temporarily oblivious to Farron and Kara, Donovan approached Loralei where she sat and he kneeled beside her.  "In the…_excitement_ earlier, I forgot that I actually picked up something else for you," he said.

Loralei glanced down at her husband and smiled sardonically.  "What, Frank?  A hat with a propeller on top that matches the shirt?"

He smiled a little.  The previous events hadn't quite messed her up as much as he thought.  "Nope," he said.  He reached into the inside pocket of his suit jacket and pulled out a small black velvet box.  

In spite of her earlier exasperation, the fight, the stress, in spite of _everything_, she was touched.  "Frank?  What is this?"

He shrugged.  "I don't know.  Perhaps it's an extra battery pack for the lights on the shirt, or maybe more paint in case the letters fade.  Instead of asking me, why don't you look inside?"

She opened the box and gasped aloud.  Inside was a three-diamond necklace.  The pendant hanging from the chain was a small solid gold bar.  There was one diamond at the top, another in the middle, and a third close to the very end.  She looked at him with unshed tears in her eyes. 

He smiled up at her.  "I wanted to find something perfect that would symbolize my love for you and the beautiful children that resulted from that love.  The diamond at the top represents our past; the middle, our present; and the third, our future.  May we always be together, strong and resilient, just like those diamonds."

Kara leaned back against Farron when his arms came around her waist.  He whispered softly into her ear so as not to disturb his brother and sister in-law.  "That was a beautiful gesture."  

Kara nodded and he heard her sniffle before she wiped a tear from her cheek and whispered in return, "_They're_ beautiful."  


	6. The Second Donovan Baby Cometh

THE SECOND DONOVAN BABY COMETH

Donovan sat at his desk in a worried daze.  He had left home [stupidly] and came in to work despite Loralei's condition.  _I must be fricking nuts_, he thought as he propped his chin onto his hand.  Since very early this morning, Loralei was experiencing what he thought might be signs of early labor.  She insisted she was fine and sent him on his way.  As he sat and stared straight ahead, he didn't understand what had made him allow her to do that.  It wasn't like he'd get any work done, now would he?  Nope.  He'd simply sit behind his desk brooding and worrying.  As if he were a panicked new father, he called home every twenty minutes and received the same answers:  _Yes, Frank, I'm fine.  No, Frank, the pains haven't come any closer.  No, Frank, you don't need to come home_.  He often wondered who was more stubborn, him or her.  Half a dozen times, he had been tempted to ignore her insistence that was she fine.  He felt he needed to be at home.  Of course, he couldn't get Rachel's unexpectedly early birth off his mind.  But then again, the pregnancy with the new kid was a little different.  In fact, Loralei was a bit overdue.  If he went home now, Loralei might throttle him.  He didn't want to be tied down at work if something did happen today.  He knew that at any time, a case could come in that couldn't be ignored.  What if he couldn't get away?  What if he left her and the baby came while he was gone?  What if, what if, what if.  It was a simple two-word sentence and he absolutely hated it.  As if working through some mental alarm system, he grabbed up the phone and called home again.  His wife, exasperated, answered the phone.  She was on the same timer, in fact, and knew exactly who it was.  Again, he heard the same things that he had been hearing all morning.

"If you call again," she began, playful menace in her voice, "I'm going to come down there and kick your ass…if I can get my leg up that high."

He smiled a little before sighing.  "I'm sorry, but I'm worried.  How close are they now?"

"They're still far enough apart that it's going to be a while, that I promise you.  Probably by the time you get home this evening, it'll be show time."

"Loralei, I want…"

She cut him off.  "Goodbye Mr. Fretter."

He sighed again.  Perhaps he _was_ making a huge nuisance of himself.  "Okay, baby," he said.  "I love you."

"Me too."

Loralei hung up the phone and sat back with an exasperated sigh.  She had been sighing like that every twenty minutes since Donovan left.  He was definitely treading on thin ice.  However, she couldn't really be angry with him.  Since Rachel had come to them under less than ideal circumstances, her husband was paranoid.  During a quiet moment [Rachel was conked out beside her], Loralei stretched out onto the bed, lying on her side.  Ugh.  She missed sleeping any way she wanted.  She absently began stroking her abdomen.  The contractions had begun early this morning before Donovan left, but they were so far apart, it would take hours and hours.  Yet, a little nudge kept telling her that it would be different with the new kid.  After all, she had already gone through this labor thing once, hadn't she?  _Oh, thank you, Frank, your paranoia has spread_.  In the back of her mind, for a very brief moment, she was tempted to call her husband and swallow her pride.  Honestly and truly, she wanted him with her, but she held her tongue.  _You're such a dope_.  

Loralei decided she'd wait for another hour or so, and then call upon her sitters, Kara and Farron.  They were so sweet to lay in wait for her.  She knew both of them had jobs and didn't really have time to mess around with Rachel.  However, both of them had literally jumped at the chance to do this for her and Donovan.  It appeared that both of them were nuts about their niece.  _Their_ niece?  Oh ho.  Where had that come from?  They weren't married yet, or even engaged for that matter.  Yet, Kara was the closest thing Farron had had for a wife since she had known him.  She knew from conversations with Donovan that Farron had been one of those men who were like bees sampling nectar from various flowers.  He had never grown tired of dipping his wick into many, many wells.  She recalled the day Donovan had come home from having a casual get together with his brother.  At that time, she had known he was going to give Farron a stiff 'wake up man' kind of thing.  However, some time had passed and the relationship was still where it had been for a few months.  _Okay, so I'm sappy assed romantic_.  She couldn't help it.  She liked seeing other people together and happy.  She liked playing interference even when she knew it was none of her damned business.  She wouldn't doubt that a day would come when someone gave her what for, five, _and_ six.  

But then, she was as proud of Farron as her husband.  When she had first gotten acquainted with him, he struck her as a sleaze.  Her opinion hadn't changed one iota after her encounter with him in Florida.  Yet, he had slowly and carefully begun to redeem himself bit by painstaking bit.  Although he had had to attack her husband to get away with it, he had removed her safely from harm and shuffled her to Anya's home.  He had basically swept her away to safety.  After that, he had saved his brother from the hands of death.  If that weren't enough, he showed up at the right moment to get her to the hospital when Rachel decided to make her early appearance.  He had grown, he had changed, and he was continually working on getting even better.  When Farron showed up on their doorstep so many, many months ago, she had never thought then that her husband would come to love and trust him again, but he did.  Now, Farron had Kara.  Would they marry?  Would they _ever_ marry?  She was tempted to mediate between them and prod one of them to ask.  _For Pete's sake, get it over with already_!  

Loralei giggled a little and the giggle turned into a gasp.  Oh shit, another ripple.  Actually, this one was a bit more than a ripple.  She glanced over at the bedside clock and noticed that ten minutes had passed between pains.  After half a minute, the pain went away and she released a sigh.  Still not too bad.  She had a long way to go.  Yet, she was closer to making the call to Kara and Farron.  It might be show time sooner than she thought.  Struggling a little, she sat up and glanced over at her sleeping daughter.  Uncharacteristically for her, she was still passed out.  She picked herself up off the bed and made moves to pack up some of Rachel's stuff.  Hopefully, her daughter would stay out until she finished.  Ten minutes later, another pain seized her.  She had just come back into the bedroom with Rachel's stuff.  Dear Jesus.  Ten minutes apart.  _Okay, don't panic.  You still have hours and hours and hours_.  She put the few bags she had into a chair sitting close to the door.  She went back over to the bed and grabbed the phone.  Time to call Rachel's uncle and auntie.  

"Hello?"  Farron answered the phone, slightly out of breath, on the third ring.  He and Kara had been 'wrestling' on the couch and both had struggled to get to the phone.  He reached it first.

"Damn.  You're panting and I'm the one in labor!"

"Loralei," he responded worriedly and gave Kara a gentle poke to get her attention.  "Are you okay?"

"I'm doing fine.  But now would be a good time to pick up Rachel."

"We're on the way," he exclaimed and cradled the phone.  "It's baby time, love."

*  *  *

Loralei was sitting on the side of the bed, taking deep breaths.  The contractions were steady and growing progressively longer and more painful.  Oh yeah.  Show time was almost upon them.  She noticed that Farron and Kara were hovering over her.  Farron had taken Rachel to her room, because the sight of her mother in such distress was upsetting her.  "It's okay, you know," Loralei said to them both.  "I'm going to be fine.  You can go back home.  I'll call Frank."

Farron shook his head.  "Uh uh, sister in-law.  You call Frank, and we'll stay right here.  I wouldn't want a repeat of what happened with Rachel."

She smiled a little.  "Neither do I.  Perhaps you're right."  She reached over and grabbed the phone, hoping that the next contraction would wait until she was off the phone before it seized her.  She hit a button [speed dial was such a wonderful invention] and waited.  A thought struck her [_good going, Loralei_]:  what if Donovan was gone?  Oh great.  Oh how lovely.  _You should have let him stay home when he wanted_.  After three rings, she was graced with her husband's brusque greeting:  'Donovan.'  "Frank?  Guess what?  Show time is upon us."  She heard him catch his breath for a moment, wanting to panic, but controlling it with everything he had in him.

"I'll be there as soon as possible," he said.  "Did you call-"

"Did it already.  They're hovering over me as we speak."

While Kara stood watch over Rachel, Farron assisted Loralei downstairs to await Donovan's arrival.  He knew his brother well enough to know that once he came home, he wouldn't dawdle.  Even though he knew Loralei had to be uncomfortable and in pain, she held onto her senses bravely.  She was basically putting up a front.  She wouldn't have anyone worrying about her.  He watched Loralei carefully and found himself wishing it were Kara he was worrying about.  His Shel heavy with his child; the thought was mind-boggling.  At the same time, it was his own consciousness nudging him.  _You'll never get to this point if you don't take the next step, you moron!****_

Both Farron and Loralei looked up when they heard a car approaching.  A few moments later, Donovan came into the house.  He fixed his eyes on his wife the instant he stepped onto the hardwood floor.  His look said:  'I told you so.'  "Loralei?"

She gazed up at her husband.  "Don't start on me," she said.  "I was wrong.  You were right.  Now, fucking help me up and get me to the hospital before I have this baby right here on the couch."

After Donovan had whisked Loralei away to the hospital, Farron made his way back upstairs to Rachel's room.  Kara was pacing the floor with a fussy Rachel in her arms.  Although she was far too young to understand what was happening, the little girl knew something was up.   

Rachel caught sight of Farron and held out her arms.  He wasn't her daddy, but her uncle had a similar quality to him.  Under duress, that similarity was a comfort to her.

Kara gave Rachel over to Farron and was amazed when she quieted almost immediately.  He held her to his shoulder and patted her back softly while telling her everything was going to be all right.  Within minutes, he had lulled her to sleep.  "You're very good with her," Kara whispered as he settled her in her crib.

"She's a good baby," he answered softly while he lovingly watched Rachel sleep.  

When Farron turned to her suddenly, Kara thought for a moment that he was about to ask her something.  He had that look, that look of a man who has something weighing heavily on his mind, but just can't find the right words to express himself.  Just as suddenly, he turned back to the crib, whispered a goodnight to Rachel, and left the room.  

Kara found him a few moments later, lounging on the living room couch.  He seemed preoccupied and she longed to know what was on his mind.  "Is something wrong, baby?"

_I'm a coward.  A Goddamn coward.  That's all__ that's wrong, love._  He shook his head and wrapped his arms around her when she snuggled against him.  "Nothing's wrong.  What could be wrong?  Another Donovan is about to make his or her entrance into the world."  

"Yes, it's a wonderful thing," she agreed.  "You just looked as though you had the weight of the world on your shoulders."  She kissed him tenderly as she threaded her fingers through his hair.  

"No, everything's fine, love," he assured her.  He kicked himself mentally, wishing his doubts and fear of rejection would stop nagging him.  He had come close, so very close to asking her on several different occasions, the most recent in Rachel's room.  Each time, the thought that she would refuse him crept into his thoughts, causing him to hold back.

***  *  ***

It was right at midnight when the phone rang.  Both Farron and Kara were asleep on the couch, and when the ringing began, Farron thought he might be dreaming.  He moved carefully.  Kara was pretty much wrapped around him, and he had no intention of disturbing her unless he had to.  He reached over and grabbed the phone.  "Hello," he said, his voice foggy with sleep.  He wasn't altogether sure if he were awake or dreaming.

"Farron?  It's Frank," Donovan said.

His sleepy brain almost forced him to ask, "Frank who?"  _Your brother, dumb ass.  _When the realization hit, he woke up.  Oh, of course.  His brother was at the hospital with his pregnant wife.  Had something happened?  "Frank?  How's Loralei?"  He had received a call from his brother five or so hours ago.  At that point, nothing much had happened.  "Is something wrong?"

"No," he said, "she's fine, but resting now.  We have a son.  He was born about an hour ago."

Farron smiled a little.  Although he couldn't see his brother, he could hear the emotion coming through.  His strong, stoic brother sounded as if he were on the verge of tears.  He had heard and seen his brother like this before, of course, with Rachel.  "That's wonderful, Frank.  Kara and I will bring Rachel tomorrow.  Congratulations, my brother, I love you."

"Thank you, Farron.  I love you, too."

"Farron?"  Kara yawned.  He lay next to her staring off in his own little world with a stunned look on his face.  "Was that Frank on the phone?"  When he didn't respond, she nudged him gently.  "Farron?"

"He...yes.  Frank.  They had a son," he finally stammered, still staring off into space.

"That's wonderful," she exclaimed and gave him a firm hug.  "Farron?"

"I..."  He looked down and locked eyes with her.  "He...said he loves me."  

Kara held him tenderly when he buried his face into her hair.   She knew what this meant for him; he had finally gained acceptance and love from his twin.  They were regaining that bond Farron hoped to achieve.  One he would never dare betray again as long as he lived.  "I'm so happy for you...both of you," she whispered into his ear.  "Darling Farron..."

***  *  ***

When Farron, Kara, and Rachel entered the room, they noticed that Loralei was wide-awake with her new son in her arms.  Donovan was propped on the edge of the bed.  The two of them were a bit oblivious to outside stimuli, of course, but Rachel's excited cry at the sight of her parents drew their attention.  Both Donovan and Loralei looked up at their guests with smiles on their faces.

"Would you like to meet your new nephew," Loralei asked as she looked at Farron before glancing at Kara.

"Yes," Kara and Farron answered at nearly the same time.  ****

Farron handed Rachel over to his brother.  She was squirming like crazy.  She hadn't seen her mother and father a full twenty-four hours.  Donovan took his daughter and sat her on his lap.  She was gazing curiously at the tiny bundle in her mother's arms.  

Rachel pointed her finger toward the bundle and goggled up at her father's face.  "Dat?"

"That's your brother, Rachel," Donovan said.

Loralei looked at her daughter and smiled.  She leaned over and kissed her cheek and then gave her husband a kiss.  When she broke away, she glanced over at Farron.  "Would you like to hold your nephew?"

He wanted to, of course, but he had that irrational fear that he might drop him.  He went around to the side of the bed closest to Loralei.  "O-okay," he said nervously.  He hadn't handled Rachel much when she was this tiny.

"Farron Donovan, I'd like you to meet your nephew, Tristan Colin Donovan."

***  *  ***

Farron gazed down into Kara's eyes.  They were both panting and exhausted from making love.  He didn't want to move; he wasn't ready to disconnect from her.  There was no better feeling than being joined with her, together as one.  Propping himself up on his elbows, he caressed her cheek softly while he reached under his pillow with his free hand.  

Every night he went through the same scenario.  He would remove the little black velvet box from its hidey-hole between the mattresses and place it under his pillow.  Every night he would chicken out and put it back.  In the back of his mind, he heard his alter-ego scream at him.  Mateo.  How long had it been since Mateo had entered his thoughts?  He had no more use for Mateo; however, there was one thing Mateo had that Farron lacked.  Things came easily to Mateo; he never backed down and went after whatever he wanted.  His actions hidden beneath the pillow, Farron opened the little box and slipped the ring onto the tip of his forefinger.

"_Te amo_ [I love you], Kara," he spoke softly, all the while feeling as though he were drowning in her brilliant blue eyes.  He took a breath for courage, not realizing he was speaking Spanish.  Perhaps he was leaning a bit on Mateo for this endeavor.  "_¿Me casará usted? _[Will you marry me?]"

Kara couldn't tear her eyes from his while she tried to translate what he had just said.  Her hands roamed his back in a tender caress; it hadn't escaped her that he was still buried deep inside her.  What had he said?  I love you, Kara.  She knew that much, but the rest?  She had no idea.  _Why the hell did I study French in college?_

He watched her face closely for any indication, but she made none.   He detected a look of confusion and was beginning to panic.  He felt rejection close at hand.  "_¿Será usted mi esposa_," [Will you be my wife?] he asked again, this time pulling his hand from beneath the pillow, revealing the ring.

_Esposa?_  WIFE!  He was asking her to be his wife!  Kara's heart was racing and thumping so hard she was sure it could be heard in the next county.  A tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek when she caught sight of the beautiful marquis cut diamond ring.

Now Farron was beyond terrified; she was not answering.  Would she send him away?  Was the thought of marrying him so hideous she could not even respond?  Wait.  Was she crying?  A single tear rolled down her cheek.  He watched, amazed, as she reached for the hand that held the ring and slowly wrapped her fingers around it.  Her hand covered the ring completely and her eyes once again locked onto his.  He held his breath waiting for her response and when she finally spoke, "I would be honored to be your wife," he thought he might faint.  He could breathe again.  And smile.  A smile so wide and big he felt it had to reach from ear to ear.  He kissed her tenderly at first, deepening the kiss as he slipped the ring onto her finger.  "I love you so very, very much."

Kara looked at the ring that graced her hand.  Was this really happening?  "And I love you, my darling Farron."  She sighed happily while they held and kissed each other and could feel his growing hardness inside her.  "Love me," she begged softly, to which he so blissfully obliged.

*  *  *

Farron didn't think he and Kara had managed more than an hour or two worth of sleep.  They would doze and one would wake suddenly with a great need for the other.  That night, just three days after Tristan's birth, the night he had asked Kara to be his wife, had been the most amazing of his life.  Why?  Because _one_ woman said _one_ word.  _Yes_.

Now, they stood on Donovan and Loralei's doorstep, Kara's heartfelt gift propped between them.  How they had found the strength to leave their bed, Farron would never know.  He suppressed a chuckle when his tired-looking, disheveled twin answered the door.  "Good morning, Daddy!"

" 'Morning," Donovan mumbled sleepily and opened the door wider.  The picture he painted was quite hilarious.  He appeared to have one eye open and one closed.  He was squinting against the sunlight as if it were stabbing him sharply in the eyes.  His hair was corkscrewed in wild and funky loops and swirls.  "What can I do for you at such an ungodly hour?" 

Farron lifted the painting into his arms and followed Kara into the house.  "Of course we came to see the children.  But Kara has something for you and Loralei."  He leaned the painting against the wall and turned when he heard Loralei coming down the stairs.  

Loralei greeted Farron and Kara with a warm hug.  Her disposition was cheery despite how tired she was.  

Farron smiled softly as he urged Kara to present her gift.  She was so nervous, there had been a point when he thought she was going to become physically ill.  Her eyes implored him to give his brother the painting.  Grinning, he balanced the painting on the seat of the couch and removed the covering.  "Shel had to wait until Tristan's arrival of course, but..."

Loralei gasped with delight as she moved into Donovan's embrace.  "It's wonderful!  Isn't it, Frank?  Oh God, baby, your hair."  Automatically, she set about trying to tidy it up.

Donovan nodded and smiled genuinely, dodging Loralei's probing hands.  "It is.  Thank you, Kara."  He noted the small signature scrawled in the lower left-hand corner of the portrait.  _KMD. _  His eyes followed Kara while she moved into his brother's arms.  Her hand rested on his chest as she snuggled against him.  Their faces glowed; they radiated love.  "Congratulations, brother," Frank said, eyeing the engagement ring on Kara's finger. 

"It's about damn time," Loralei quipped.  


End file.
